Secret Takoyaki Boyfriend
by Azkas19
Summary: FemMC x Theo. None of the SEES gang had the foggiest idea who this mysterious Theo is, yet Minako seemed awfully cosy with him. Could he be a cosplay/otaku pervert who preys on underage girls? The bold Junpei investigates.
1. Prologue: Ghosts of the Past

**SMT Persona series and all its known characters belong to Atlus**

* * *

><p>It must've been the bloody takoyaki.<p>

Margaret ought to put a ban on her siblings' ridiculous requests for human food. It poisoned them in ways she can't even begin to imagine. How can they forget that one incident when Elizabeth got drunk on her third glass of _Queen Elizabeth_ and danced to _Gekkoukan Boogie_ before throwing up all over Igor's couch? Who was the one responsible for cleaning up afterwards?

Huh, Margaret refused to be fooled. The only requests _she'd _make were only of Personas.

And now Theo had gotten into his silly head that he was in love. With a human.

There was no mistaking it: the glowing praises he had for the girl, the way he looked whenever he talked about her and his growing obsession for her wellbeing. Yes, that was exactly it. He was utterly smitten, and that was one affliction the older woman had no remedy for.

It was inevitable: the conversation she had dreaded all this time had finally surfaced.

"Sister, I wish to see…my memories."

Margaret regarded her brother with stern eyes. "You're aware of the follies of indulging too much in the past? They're nothing but mires stopping you from moving on."

Theo had to scoff at this. "Move on where, dear sister? We have no goals, no aspirations. We are eternal in this world. We can never leave-"

"There will be other guests, Theodore."

"And they'll keep on coming until the universe eventually falls down. How I tire of this dogma."

Tire. Such a mortal condition too ill-fitting to be used by the likes of them. "You've really lost yourself to her, haven't you?" the older woman asked.

"Hm, perhaps. But is it not said that when something is lost, something else will be gained?"

"Huh, I wonder what that is," Margaret muttered disbelievingly.

Theo narrowed his golden eyes at his sister. "Oh, don't think yourself so high and mighty. Weren't you too emotionally attached with your guest? What was his name now…Souji Seta…yes, that's it."

"But not to the point of…doing what you did. You know it is forbidden to have such kind of…fraternization with a guest."

"At least yours is still alive."

Theo didn't shout, and he didn't have to. The weight of those words was enough to crush whatever retort Margaret could possibly have.

In some strange way, she understood perfectly where he was coming from.

Time was irrelevant in their world. If they'd fathomed the trudging marches of monotony, then they'd come to terms with the word 'dull'. Perhaps that was why humans invented so many things to help them pass the time; which was rather odd, because they had such a limited amount to begin with.

Theo was both a prisoner and master of this space. Oh, of course Igor made all the difficult decisions, but it was the young assistant who did most of the work…just like the rest of his siblings.

He was baffled at how something as intangible and insignificant as memories could cause such pain to him. His entire being…nay, existence had been to carry out his duties to the fullest, which was perfectly why, prior to meeting Minako, his memories had been of nothing but work.

He supposed he could never grieve for her enough. The Velvet Room had been much too silent since her last visit. Which was precisely why he summoned his sister in the first place.

"You know we're not allowed to abuse our powers for personal gain," Margaret cautioned.

"We're not using it to take over the world, sister," Theo said. "All I want is to believe that I could…still be with her."

She carefully studied her brother's expression. This must be his punishment: to experience the full spectrum of loss. It was a curse that he'd have to bear for the rest of his life, in exchange for that one moment of sin.

But how can pursuing one's own happiness ever be a sin?

Finally sighing, she said: "At the risk of regretting my own decision afterwards, I will fulfill your request. But-" at this point she stressed sternly on the last word, "Only this once, and afterwards no more. Igor must never know about this."

"Agreed."

"Well, what are you still standing here for? She's already waiting for you," she said, nodding behind him.

Theo turned around and saw the Paradigm Door. Feeling nervous all of a sudden, he moved to open it. The sounds of battle momentarily seeped through before he stepped past the threshold and closed the door behind him.

Margaret pursed her lips, settling into the stifling silence of the Velvet Room as her brother relived his memories.

Yes, it definitely must be those damned takoyaki.


	2. First Date, First Impressions

SMT Persona series and all its known characters belong to Atlus

* * *

><p>There were strange dates, and there were <em>strange<em> dates.

At first glance, Theo had seemed to Minako like an omniscient being…despite his young appearance. Maybe it was the way he looked at her, his golden eyes brimming with secrets far too complex for any human to understand.

But barely 5 minutes at Paulownia Mall had proven otherwise. She had to take the time to patiently explain to him the true purposes of the police station, the nightclub and also the trash bin.

He, of course, had his own way of explaining things and absolutely refused to accept that he was wrong about anything. Which was probably where that self-assured look came from.

Despite this characteristic hiccup, he was more than happy to let her drag him around the place and even clapped appreciatively when she showed off her _Dance Dance Revolution_ killer moves at the games arcade.

Minako was determined to be the most gracious of hostesses, yet when he proved himself to be a walking thermometer (how on earth could anyone tell a water's temperature just by touching it?), she had to try really hard to stop herself from laughing.

"Is that what you came for?" she asked.

Theo looked offended at this. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" he said, blushing furiously.

"If you say so," she said, smiling. "Come on, there's also the music store I haven't shown you yet."

"Perhaps another time, Master Minako. I believe I've kept you for long enough. This place has many…facets, which I find both fascinating and strange at the same time. I look forward to discovering more places with your help."

"You mean, I get to take you out again?" she asked, delighted.

"Yes. Does it please you so?"

"Gosh, there's so many to see, Theo. There's no way I could show them all to you in one day! There's a bookstore by the Iwatodai strip owned by this charming old couple, the shrine, and-"

"And we'll get to see them all, I'm sure," Theo laughed. "Come, let us get back to the Velvet Room. I've prepared something in return for today's outing."

"What is it?"

"Something you'll doubtlessly find very useful. If not to help you in your journeys, then to complete your Persona Compendium."

"Oh? I'm very disappointed, then."

Theo started, suddenly distressed in knowing that he had upset his guest. "Master Minako, I-"

She laughed. "I was hoping for something more personal. From you, that is."

"Per-so-nal?" the young man's brows wrinkled around this alien concept. "You mean, closely related to Personas?"

"No. Something that you wish to give simply because you want to; and it doesn't have anything to do with your duties or the Velvet Room. Usually it's something precious you know the other person will like."

"Something precious? But I don't own anything, except perhaps these clothes on my back. If you wish to have it, then I'm more than happy to-"

"No, silly!" she giggled. "If you strip in public, you'll get arrested for indecent exposure for sure!"

"This is definitely something new to me," Theo sighed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ponder over it some more."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I was only teasing you."

"Tease? To arouse my feeling without giving me satisfaction? Master Minako, why would you do such a thing?"

By then she was already bent double with laughter. "I'm s-sorry, haha! I didn't mean it that way! Please don't be mad at me!"

"I can most definitely assure you that I am not crazy."

Theo was, without a doubt, a completely different person compared to when he was at the Velvet Room. Perhaps it was because of Igor that he had to maintain a certain level of decorum; but she couldn't help but wonder if this was the real him, the proud yet naïve young man with an insatiable child-like curiosity.

Afterwards on her way back to the dorm, Minako found herself still chuckling over their date.


	3. Boy Talk

SMT Persona series and all its known characters belong to Atlus

* * *

><p>"Ok, girlfriend…spill time," Junpei said. "You've been here for what – two months now, and it's obvious you're dating <em>tons<em> of guys. So I'm kinda wondering…don't you have a steady boyfriend by now?"

They were at the moment sharing a big serving of chocolate cake at Chagal Cafe. Minako was still in her tennis outfit, and she'd met up with Junpei at Paulownia Mall after practice for their usual hangout session. He'd refused to wait for her at school, saying that he wouldn't want to be caught by the school ghost. He was joking, of course. It was common knowledge that he hated school with passion.

"I dunno. We haven't gone out in ages," she said, absentmindedly playing with a bit of cake with her fork.

"Ahah, so you _do_ have one!" he said triumphantly. "Who is it? Is he in our school?"

"No. He's older. Much older."

"Eh?" Junpei frowned as a sudden terrible thought crept in his mind. "Oh, God. Don't tell me-" at this point, he leaned over and said in a whisper that carried over to the next table: "You have a _sugar daddy!" _

"What? No! God, Junpei…no! What a disgusting idea!"

"Hey, I'm sorry. But you being secretive isn't helping your fanclub at all! Everyone's wondering if you're just a big flirt or a big – uh – dog of the female persuasion."

"Are they really saying those things about me? And what's this about me dating a ton of guys?"

"Meh, just a small group, mind you. They obviously can't handle the fact that you're currently the hottest thing in school. Even Yuka-tan can't hold a candle to you. Let's see…there's Akihiko senpai, for starters…then there's that whatzisname French dude. Mr. Edogawa's in the list somehow, and then there's the smoothest cat in Gekkoukan: me. There, I think that pretty much covers it all," Junpei said, sitting back with a smirk.

Minako pondered over the list. "No to Mr. Edogawa and Bebe. A _big_ no-no to you. Akihiko senpai is…sweet, I guess. But we're friends so far."

"Huh, what? You sure you wanna say no to this hunk of a love machine?" Junpei said, waving a hand over himself suggestively. "I thought the Pheromone Coffee should've worked by now."

"After that performance? Yes, I'm very sure," she said, laughingly tossing a crumpled napkin at him.

"You still haven't answered me. Who's the lucky dude?"

"You wouldn't know him even if I told you. Besides, it's none of your business."

"Ouch. See how Arisato skillfully dodges that question and lands her own counterattack. I'll be scarred for life."

"Harhar. Sorry, Junpei. I'm just…not sure about him yet."

"S'cool. You know you can tell me anything, right? I figured it ain't fair…all of us asking so much outta you and not listening to what you really want. I thought that anytime you need a wingman or just a shoulder to cry on, well you know where to find me."

Minako stared at him. "Junpei, that's the sweetest thing anyone had ever-"

"Besides, I can't resist the chance of making all the other guys jealous, heheh…"

Junpei spent the rest of the week sporting an angry bruise on his arm. Forget about Shadows…Minako had a punch that could rival even Akihiko senpai's. Blame it on those damn tennis practices.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mitsuru was struck by a sudden fancy for Wild Duck Burger. She'd caught a segment of their commercial on the way back from school and decided to stop at Iwatodai station to try out their mysterious burger.<p>

Truth to be told, she'd never been to such places before. Her life had been so sheltered that even a simple thing such as getting fast food seemed like a daunting task to her. How does the buying process work? Does she have to put in an advance order first? Years of attending finishing school had never prepared her for anything like this.

Thus she found herself lingering uncertainly at the entrance, drawing curious stares and obstructing the way of patrons making their way in and out of the restaurant.

Guess who came to her rescue but none other than Junpei himself.

"Mitsuru senpai? What're you doing here?" he asked.

She started, but was quick enough to not let her poised mask slip. "Good afternoon, Iori. I was merely curious about this establishment. I've heard so many things about it."

"Sure you have. Who hasn't heard of their mysterious burger? It's the most awesome thing in town. Are you gonna grab something for yourself? How about I treat ya?"

"I can pay for myself, thank you very much," she said loftily.

"They don't take credit cards, y'know," he slyly hedged.

She opened her mouth for another retort, but realized he was right. Her purse contained nothing but platinum cards and small change.

"Look, we'll be quick about it, and if you want us to sit at separate tables and act as if we don't know each other…then it's cool. Seriously," he said, giving her a nonchalant shrug.

A part of her wanted to agree with that kind of arrangement, yet she scolded herself internally for that. How can she be a good senior by not showing a good example to her underclassmen? Perhaps if they dined together, she might be able to influence him to be a more diligent student.

"Don't be silly, Iori. I'm not so rude as to allow a person to treat me and then not sit with him. Lead the way, please."

"C'mon, then."

"But I'll be paying you back."

"Yeah yeah."

After queuing up for their food, they chose a window seat at Junpei's insistence. He reasoned that there's nothing like enjoying fast food while watching people at the same time. He'd meant watching girls, but he was at least smart enough to not let that slip past Mitsuru.

She'd merely shrugged and settled down, proceeding to unwrap her burger and eating it in a prim manner while Junpei wolfed down his fries at record speed.

She was aware of the awkward silence between them and plumbed her knowledge for a suitable discussion topic. After all, wasn't it required to have polite conversation with the person you're eating with, no matter who he was?

"I must say it's strange for me to eat with my hands," she remarked.

"They can give you a fork and spoon if you asked, senpai," he said with his mouth full.

"That's not what I meant, Iori. Back at my family home, I'd be scolded if I eat with my hands at the dining table."

"Yeah, I can imagine that. But, technically we still eat with our hands…right? Whether it's holding a knife or a fork, it's still our hands we're using."

Mitsuru pondered over this piece of Junpei Logic. While it was an undisputed fact that he came from Planet Idiot, there were times when he said things which made sense…somehow.

"An interesting point of debate," she conceded.

"It is?" he said, surprised. "Heh, it's kinda weird coming from you, senpai…no offence. It's just that-" he suddenly broke off, his eyes widening at something he saw outside. "Holy frick!"


	4. Secret Takoyaki Boyfriend

****SMT Persona series and all its known characters belong to Atlus****

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Mitsuru said.<p>

"So _that's _the mysterious boyfriend! Ohohoo…Minako, you're soo busted!" Junpei said gleefully.

Mitsuru turned around just in time to see the junior crossing the road with an unknown blonde man. They were holding hands. Oblivious to the stares of her dorm mates, she happily chatted with the man as they walked past Wild Duck Burger. He suddenly stopped, looked around with a delighted expression on his face and ran towards the takoyaki stall.

"Sheesh, can't imagine why'd anyone get all excited over takoyaki. Anyway, what's with his outfit? He looks like a bellboy or somethin'," Junpei grumbled.

"Hm, I do not recall any hotels in this area with employees in that kind of uniform. He's probably from outside the city."

"How'd you- oh, yeah…the Kirijo Group owns everything including the moon."

"Iori," Mitsuru said sternly, "that's completely-"

"Hey, look. They're sharing the takoyaki. He really seems older than any of us. So she likes experienced men, eh?"

"A seven-year old could look older than you, Iori," Mitsuru sniped.

Junpei ignored her statement, watching intently at the scene unfolding between Minako and her date.

"Haha, he pinched her cheek!" he chuckled, but then a look of utter confusion crossed his face. "Why'd he do that?"

"Honestly, I don't see any reason why we should spy into their private affairs!"

"Well, they're doing it at a public place, so you can't exactly call it private now, can you? Besides, aren't you the least bit curious about who that guy is?"

"No, I'm not. Whoever Arisato decides to date is entirely up to her. She has a good enough judgement to recognize a man worthy of her time. If she's happy with him, then I'm glad for her."

"The sleazeball! He's only using that pinching trick so that he could paw her! Hm, not a bad one. Maybe I should try that out someday."

"He's only stroking her face," Mitsuru interjected, tossing Junpei a disgusted look. The only response he'd get if he did that to any girl was a slap in the cheek and, if he's lucky, a class action lawsuit for sexual harassment. "Why must you use such a vulgar term on something as simple as that?"

"Hey, it's the oldest trick in the book…right next to that lameoid yawn-and-put-his-arm-behind-her thing."

"A tactic you have abused one time too many, I expect," the senior said with a snide smile.

"Yee-ouch, senpai! Why is it the girls I know are always mean to me? It's not like I ever did anything to them!"

"That question does not merit a simple answer, Iori. I believe Takeba can explain things far more effectively."

"What, and have her give me that Evil Eye look? I'm tellin' ya, senpai…Yuka-tan must've been a witch in her past life."

* * *

><p>Theo curiously examined the takoyaki-shaped cellphone strap. The cook must've been so taken by him that she gave him that as a gift.<p>

"How charming," he smiled. "This must be a souvenir that signifies the time I spent with you today."

"Here, lemme see that," Minako said, making a grab for the item.

Theo held it high out of her reach, smirking at her annoyed face. "It's your fault, you know. This is now something precious to me, so I can't let you have it."

"I wasn't going to take it," she sulkily said. "I just wanted to have a look."

"Hm," he said, suddenly very thoughtful. "Is this the personal gift that you mentioned before? I highly value it, yet it must've taken a lot out of the cook just to part with it."

"What're you talking about? She has a boxful of those behind the counter. Didn't you notice when we were there just now?"

Theo's face fell. "Oh. So this is not special to her as well? She gives it away to anyone who buys her wares?"

Minako was so moved by his expression that she took his other hand. "What's important is that _you_ feel it's special. That's how the magic works."

"Master Minako!" Theo said, scandalized. "I do not think it is permissible for you to perform magic outside of the Dark Hour! Why, what if other humans were to discover your talent and use it for their own selfish gain? They'll capture you, and perform scientific experiments, and – and…why are you laughing?"

"You've got some imagination there, Theo. Where'd you get all those ideas? It sounded like something you'd get out of TV!"

"I pride myself as a man of many talents!" Theo declared, guiltily thinking of the piles of drama series DVDs he'd kept hidden in the Velvet Room. They were mainly high-school comedy and shoujo romance titles, but he'd rather swallow the Persona Compendium whole than admit it to Minako, oh no.

Margaret was kind enough to give him an old TV and player set for him to enjoy those DVDs, and he'd watch them whenever Minako's not coming over and Igor's gone out to perform his duties elsewhere.

"I've no doubts about that," Minako said, smiling. She nodded towards the takoyaki strap. "You know how to use that?"

"Of course I do!" Theo scoffed. "I hope you're not underestimating my capabilities of comprehending the delicate workings of this trinket! I shall proceed to fully utilize it once I get back. I wouldn't want you to think so poorly of me if I were to come up with shoddy results!"

By then, Minako was already adept enough to translate this particular Theo speak as: _I have no bleeding idea what this thing is, but I'll secretly find out and afterwards gloat at how clever I am._

"Allright," she said, before adding: "I wish I had a cool _cellphone strap_ like this, though." She hoped she'd made the hint subtle enough.

"If you'd like one, I can go and ask the-"

"No, it's fine…I've already got a few. See?" she said, pulling out her phone and showing him the things dangling at the end. It was Yukari's idea for them to have matching straps, just to signify that they're BFFs. "If I add one more, I won't be able to lift my phone!"

"Oh, that would be dire indeed! What if I had to inform you about the Lost in Tartarus and you can't even answer my calls? How am I supposed to-" he faltered when she began snort with laughter. "That was another one of those metaphors, wasn't it?" he asked flatly.

* * *

><p>They weren't going to Tartarus that night. Both Mitsuru and Akihiko had errands to run, and Yukari was sick. Junpei figured that if he wanted to uncover the true identity of Minako's mysterious beau, now's the best time to do it.<p>

Minako was watching reruns of Phoenix Ranger when he oozed himself beside her on the sofa.

"Yo, 'sup. So how was your day?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess."

"Cool. Cool."

They both lapsed into momentary silence. Junpei stared unseeingly at the TV, but there was no mistaking his body language. He was dying to ask her, yet he had no idea how to phrase it.

"I love takoyaki. Don't you?" he finally burst out much too loudly.

"No, you love ramen," she stated. "Is this a trick question?"

"Wha-? Whatever gave you that idea? A dude can still change his tastes, can't he?"

"He sure can, but not you. You'll love ramen until you die. We'd probably eat truckloads of those things at your wedding."

"Hey, hey, let's not get carried away here! So anyway, imagine this: you eating takoyaki during a beautiful afternoon, but wait! You can't possibly enjoy this yummy snack all by yourself. So you called up this dude you've been fancying all this while, and his name is…?"

Minako regarded him with a frown. "Is there another new online RPG game I haven't heard of?"

"No! Ugh, nevermind. Forget I ever asked anything!" the dejected Junpei said, slinking away.

"Junpei, you're acting strange all of a sudden. Are you ok? Did something happen?" Minako asked, leaning over to get a better look at her friend's face.

Inspiration struck, and he turned around so quickly that he almost collided with her nose. "What was the most awesome present you ever got so far? Betcha it's something…takoyaki shaped…?"

Minako brightened up, making Junpei give a triumphant _'Woot! Score!' _cheer within the private confines of his head.

"Funny you should ask. I do happen to have one," she said, rummaging through her pockets before pulling out a very familiar phone strap. She handed it over to Junpei. "Here you go. I never thought you'd be into these things."

"E-eh?"

"Don't worry, no need to thank me," Minako said, patting him warmly on the shoulder. "If I get more, I'll be sure to give them to you."

Yukari chose that moment to come out from the kitchen and join them; a mug of steaming chamomile tea nestled comfortably in her hands. She sat down on an armchair and suddenly gave an unhappy sniff.

"Something stinks in here," she announced pointedly. Then, acting as if she saw Junpei for the first time, continued: "Oh, it's only Stupei."

"Careful when you sleep tonight, Yuka-tan," Junpei said sweetly. "Ghosts might come out from under your bed and take you away."

She scowled. "Not funny!"


	5. Igor's Wisdom

****SMT Persona series and all its known characters belong to Atlus****

* * *

><p>Igor knew Theo had a bee in his bonnet about something. The young man had been nothing but fidgety ever since he got back from his outing. The card master lost count of the times he heard Theo mumbling to himself and at one point even chewing his thumb in an agitated manner.<p>

Igor smiled, half-concentrating on the Solitare game spread before him on the table. He knew it took only one question to end his assistant's misery, yet he rather enjoyed seeing this flustered side of him.

"Master…"

"Yes?"

"Would it be terribly inconvenient if we had an escalator installed inside-"

"Out of the question."

"Oh. Very well, then."

Igor silently counted to three.

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"About our guest…what else did her card reading say?"

"There's no such thing as a fixed card reading, my dear boy. The choices our guest made has led her to the point where she is now, thus shifting her fate considerably. I may as well try to read the river."

"No, I meant her first reading, during the first few times she came in here."

"Ah, that. I can't possibly remember, boy," Igor lied with a chuckle. He could perfectly remember the reading of every single guest that had ever walked through the doors of the Velvet Room. "My mind's not what it used to be. Why the sudden interest? You've never asked me this before."

"She's collecting Personas at an alarming rate. I believe she'll be our most powerful guest to date."

"_Every_ guest has the potential to become the most powerful. It's all up to them. The Velvet Room does not discriminate who it chooses to help. Remember that, Theodore. But you misunderstand my question. Allow me to rephrase: what is _your _interest in _her?"_

"I don't see how that is relevent to you, master." A rather bold answer, yet it told Igor everything.

The old man smiled sinisterly. "I _see. _Well, I won't tell you what her cards reveal, save for one: The Devil. A symbol of pleasure and temptation. Soon she will…surrender to her desires unless the force driving her to such a state ceases to do so." He paused, giving his assistant a sly look. "But even _you_ can't resist her, can you?"

Theo stiffened. "Master, that is a very serious allegation!"

Igor chuckled again. There's a reason why Theo was the worst poker player he'd ever played against. "Yet you don't deny them. You still possess your senses, I see. Good. You're aware of the ramifications should you choose to pursue this path. I ought to punish you, you know. But I believe the one already waiting for you at the end is adequate enough. You know about the thing residing inside her?"

"Death."

"More of a physical manifestation, but yes: Death."

"But she's mortal. Of course she'll die eventually."

"Death is but an eternal slumber. Do you know what is far more painful than death? Life. Love. Love is a cruel emotion. It leaves no survivors and imprisons you forever. Is that what you want?"

"Love is not like that! Love is a splendid thing. It – it creates miracles-"

"Enough to prevent death itself? Or perhaps to resurrect her? Make no mistake: there's no Balm of Life that can help prevent the final judgement. Orpheus descends to Hell for love, yet ended up with nothing in the end. Learn from his tale, boy."

Theo nodded mutely, turning around to resume his post.

"An interesting point of note," Igor said to his back. "I wonder who is the true Fool here: our guest, or you?" He grinned at the assistant's lack of response. "My, how I laugh at the irony."


	6. Prayers for Her

****SMT Persona series and all its known characters belong to Atlus****

* * *

><p>"Master Minako, I was told that when one has a wish, one must pray for it. Is there such a facility in your world that allows this prayer to be performed?"<p>

"Why, yes," Minako said. "There's the shrine. I often go there to ask for good results in my exams."

"Then my next request is for you to take me there," Theo smiled warmly, offering his arm.

* * *

><p>Fuuka was having the worst luck that day. At least, that's what the luck box said. She'd read the class timetable wrongly and ended up bringing textbooks that was meant for the next day. Afterwards, she'd almost set fire to the school because of her cooking and was seriously reprimanded for that.<p>

Then she was pickpocketed on her way back home. It must've been during that monorail ride when she felt something jostling her bag. This not only meant that she'd lost a whole week's worth of food money, but she also had to start bringing her own packed lunch…and that's something even _she's_ not too excited about.

She sniffled as she sat at the shrine's playground bench. The teacher had lectured her to the point of blistering her ears. Although her anger was warranted, Fuuka still felt that the teacher had overreacted. It was only a small fire…and there were sprinklers installed in the home ec room, right? So really all that fuss was over nothing.

At times like these, what she desperately needed was a friendly face. Someone who she can sob her poor little heart to and then feel much better afterwards. The sudden appearance of a rather familiar brunette head bobbing up the shrine steps made her think that God was listening at last.

She was about to call out to Minako, when something else popped into view: a rather strange man following her from behind. Her friend seemed to know him well, since she began to chat animatedly with him while leading him by the hand to the offertory box.

Fuuka couldn't help but stare. Even from where she sat, she could see that the man had such striking looks. There's no way someone like him could stand in the crowd at Port Island Station and simply blend in. He carried himself as if he's some sort of celebrity. Could he be…an idol?

He must've said something scary to Minako, because she suddenly whipped around in such an alarmed state that he laughed. She glared at him before swatting him in the shoulder.

They then focused their attention back at the offertory box. The man took out his wallet and began showering such a large amount of coins into it that some trickled to the side and dropped onto the ground. But that's impossible! A normal wallet can't hold that much coins! It must be some sort of magic trick.

He swung the rope to summon the gods, and then began to pray. Minako moved away to give him some privacy. That was when she noticed Fuuka.

"Fuuka?" she said, giving a small wave.

The tech geek gathered her things and hastily made her way towards Minako.

"I-I was just leaving, Minako-chan," she said.

"What're you doing here all by yourself?"

"I was…having a rotten day and came here to clear my head. But apparently I can't," she said, lamely handing over the scrap of luck paper. It said: _You'll have the very worst luck. You're headed towards financial disaster. Your love life is facing extinction. You might as well walk under ladders and break mirrors, since it'll make no difference whatsoever. Lucky colour: black. Lucky number: 13._

'What, you're letting this silly thing tell you how your day is going?" Minako said, tossing the offending paper aside and letting it drift away in the wind. "C'mon, that's nonsense. Now, tell me _everything_ that happened."

"U-um," Fuuka faltered, glancing at the strange man who was now making his way towards them. "Aren't you kinda…busy at the moment?"

"Master Minako, I have finished making my wish. Shall you proceed with yours?" he said.

"Theo, let me introduce you to my friend and dorm mate Fuuka Yamagishi. Fuuka, this is Theo. He's an…old friend from my hometown."

"Old friend?" said Theo. "But we've only just met-"

"And it feels as if I've known you forever, doesn't it? Come on, Theo. Don't be rude. Say hello to Fuuka."

Theo fixed Fuuka with such a knowing gaze that she felt as if he could read her mind. He smiled and extended a hand to her, but she chose that moment to bow instead. "Ah, a Social Link of the Priestess arcana," he said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Yamagishi-san. I must thank you on behalf of my master. If not for your friendship with her, she would never be able to fuse such powerful Person-"

"Personality!" Minako broke in loudly with a manic grin. "I'd never be able to have such a wonderful personality. That's what he meant. Right, Theo?"

He seemed to have forgotten that none of her friends knew about the Velvet Room, Persona Fusion or even Social Links for that matter. She'd rather avoid their awkward questions, since it'll be very hard for her to explain something even they can't see, such as the Velvet Room door.

Theo looked momentarily confused. "No. I was about to say that the power of your heart shall strengthen my master's, and it will help her in braving the hardships of her journey."

"He's talking about the Kyoto trip! I hate long distance travel, so I'm glad that you'll be there so I won't get bored," said Minako.

Fuuka smiled uncertainly. "Isn't that three months away, Minako-chan? You don't have to worry…all our friends will be there. Except for Ken and Koro, of course. Anyway, it's nice meeting you, Theo-san. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I need to start preparing dinner."

"Ah, so you're a good cook, Yamagishi-san?" Theo said delightedly.

Fuuka blushed. "Not exactly," she mumbled. "I'd sooner burn the dorm down before I could even come up with something decent."

"Fuuka, you're being way too modest," Minako quipped. To Theo, she said: "She's learning at the moment, but I say she's making good progress. Soon her cooking skills will be even better than mine!"

"Is that so?" said Theo. "I myself am curious to sample Master Minako's cooking. I'm sure it'll be quite exceptional. I wonder if she'll ever give me the honour…?" he trailed off, giving the brunette an affectionate look.

Minako giggled. "You could've just asked!"

Fuuka recalled a time when she caught her parents snogging on the couch and felt really awkward towards them for the next few days. That was exactly how she felt at the moment as she watched Minako and Theo gaze at each other, their hands joined so firmly that they seemed like siamese twins. Being a third wheel was never an awesome feeling.

She gave another flustered bow towards Theo and muttered hurriedly: _"Ireallyhavetogosobye!"_


	7. The Demystifying of Theo

****SMT Persona series and all its known characters belong to Atlus****

* * *

><p>Fuuka decided to broach the subject later that night during dinner. It was a rare moment to have all of the current SEES member eating together, so she thought that this was the best time. Understandably, Minako was the only one who's not back yet.<p>

"Have any of you met Minako-chan's boyfriend?" she asked.

Akihiko paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. "What?"

"Oh, yeah," said Junpei. "Me and Mitsuru senpai saw him a coupla weeks back. We thought that he's a really suspicious guy."

"_You_ thought that he was suspicious, Iori," Mitsuru said.

"He did that pinching trick, senpai! You saw!"

"What pinching trick?" Ken piped in.

"He pinched where?" Akihiko asked, beginning to frown.

"She never mentioned she had a boyfriend," Yukari said. "What's he like?"

"He's very good-looking. At first I thought he was a celebrity or something. Minako-chan brought him to the shrine, and it so happened that I was there as well. But she said something very strange, though. She introduced him as an old friend, yet it was obvious that they were more than that. I don't understand why she must keep it a secret."

"Ahah!" Junpei said, banging his palm on the table, making everyone jump. Yukari's yogurt spoon clattered off and landed on the floor, earning him a dirty look from her. "That old 'We're Just Friends' shtick! They _say_ they're friends, yet in truth they're screwing like rabbits!"

"Junpei!" Yukari screeched, scandalized. "Mind your language! We have Ken here, for goodness sake!"

"I know what rabbits do," Ken quietly said.

"You do?"

"Can we please get back to that pinching thing?" Akihiko demanded.

"Anyway, his name's Theo, and he seemed like a really nice guy. And…" Fuuka added, remembering the coins dropping out of his wallet. "I think he's rich too."

"So he's not a bellboy, then?" Junpei asked, disappointed.

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" Yukari scoffed.

"He never mentioned what he does for a living, but then again we didn't talk long. I suppose he doesn't have to work, since he has all that money," Fuuka said. "But here's another weird thing: he mentioned things like Priestess and Social Links…and then thanked me for being Minako-chan's friend. He even called her Master Minako."

Silence reigned around the table as everyone digested this.

"Ooo, kinky," Junpei said, an obscene grin plastering his face. "So they've got this master-servant roleplaying thing going on, eh?"

"Stupei, please!" Yukari said, shooting a glance towards Ken.

"What's this roleplay thing? Do they play computer games together?" Ken asked.

"Ok, so he's good-looking, rich and an altogether okay guy. A little bit weird, but then again, who isn't? I mean, look at us!" Junpei said. "Damn, how the hell's Akihiko senp- er, I mean, all the other guys are supposed to compete?"

"A-Anyway," Fuuka said, "I think they really like each other. I mean, they seemed so happy holding hands and-"

"Tch, I've heard enough," Akihiko growled, getting up. He gathered his bowl and cup and left without saying another word.

"Seriously though, what's the deal with his clothes? He dresses up like a…a ticket conductor, fer cryin' out loud. You'd think that with all that moolah he'd have better taste in clothes," Junpei said.

"Did it ever occur to you that he might acually like dressing up like that, Iori?" Mitsuru said.

"Yeah, but…you're dating the hottest chick in town. You gotta at least step out in style, y'know what I mean?"

"Funnily enough, when I first saw him I thought he just came from a cosplay convention or something," Fuuka said.

Junpei gasped. "Fuuka, that's _it! _Ooh, it's all making sense now. I know what he really is!"

"Gosh, we're all dying to know," Yukari deadpanned.

"He's an otaku who loves to cosplay and has a fetish for schoolgirls! And so, it's up to us to rescue Minako from his evil, perverted clutches. Hah, how's _that_ for ace detective work, eh?"

"What is this, another segment of 'Junpei's Believe It Or Not'?" Yukari scoffed. "Minako can't possibly be _that_ dumb to not be able to know the difference between a creep and a decent guy. I'm sure she has a good reason to not tell us about him, and I say we respect her decisions. Don't you think she has a right to her own privacy after all the things she's done for us?"

"A very well said sentiment, Takeba…and I agree with you completely," said Mitsuru. "Iori, while I do not imagine that you'll abide by this, I must insist that you cease to pursue this matter any further. Perhaps when she's ready, she will tell us…and I'm sure if she needs help, she will ask for it. In the meantime, isn't there something else that you should be working on? Your grades, for instance?"

"Meh, studying's such a drag, senpai," Junpei moaned. "I mean, half the things they teach us is not even applicable in real life! Who _cares_ about English Literature and their stupid grammar?"

"That's because you spend most of your time reading mangas, Stupei. No wonder you couldn't get past anything harder than the ABCs," Yukari said, rolling her eyes.

Ken cleared his throat. "I got full marks for my English essay today. My teacher said that it's the best she'd ever read."

Mitsuru smiled warmly at the boy. "Well done, Amada. Let me see if there's anything I could give you as a reward."

"See, Junpei? Even Ken's better than you," Yukari said.

Junpei scowled and turned away, muttering: "Big frickin' whoop."


	8. Trumped by the Pokemon Booster Deck

******SMT Persona series and all its known characters belong to Atlus. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.******

******AN: The beginning of this chapter contains references to Persona: Trinity Soul and a small supporting character who's not even an OC and will never make any further appearance in this fic. I merely put her there just to mess with Igor and demonstrate the fact that a Pokemon Booster Deck trumps the ancient tarot ******deck _everytime_. Nothing can stand against the awesome might of Mewtwo. No, not even Pikachu.

* * *

><p>Igor was expecting another guest. His name was Shin Kanzato.<p>

The fact that he'd only meet the boy 10 years later never bothered him. He was a creature not strictly bound by the laws of time, thus he effortlessly navigated parallel universes and crossed dimensions as if it were second nature to him.

As far as he was concerned, the events surrounding Minako, Minato, Souji Seta, Shin Kanzato and goodness knows how many other Persona users all happened at the same time.

He'd happily share how he did it if anyone asked, but then his little lecture would be swimming with complex time/space conundrums enough to make any human brain spin.

At any rate, this explained his rare bouts of absence in the Velvet Room.

He hunched in his fortune-teller disguise, smiling when he heard the patter of footsteps approaching. He sensed the presence stopping before him, breathing heavily.

"Do you wonder what the future has in store for you?" he said, looking up. He froze. The boy standing before him wasn't Shin Kanzato. He seemed younger, probably around 9 years old. He wore that snotty look which could only be mastered by children his age.

"Are those playing cards?" the boy asked, motioning to his tarot deck.

"No, they only concern the unseen path," said Igor, wondering if he'd come to the wrong timeline.

"Hah, that's _nothing. _I bet I can beat yours with my Pokemon Booster Deck. It has Mewtwo, and he can totally kick your ass!" he said, brandishing his awesome weapon like a gunslinger.

Igor glanced at the boy's cards in confusion. They seemed to contain drawings of creatures he'd never seen before, although some of them reminded him of Personas. So, he's a Persona user as well…

"I stole them from my brother when he said that girls can't play Pokemon. The stupid stinker, see how he likes it when he finds out, hahaha!"

And a girl too. Not that it changes anything.

"Shouldn't you be at home? Bad things will happen to little girls who walk around alone at night," said Igor.

"My dad's a policeman. Although he's hardly at home, he'll kick your ass if you try anything. Why? Are you gonna try something? Well don't, 'cos I know kung-fu and I'm not afraid to use 'em. I'm so gonna kick your ass!"

"I see you have a fixed affinity towards a certain vulgar phrase," Igor commented dryly. "I wonder who was the one responsible in improving your language."

"Huh? What're you talking about, mister? I talk just fine!"

Igor had had enough. "I have no patience in dealing with noisy, impertinent brats," he said, getting to his feet and leaning over the table, pushing his bespectacled face so closely to the girl's that his long nose almost touched hers. "So scram."

Much to his surprise, the girl was unfazed. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"You smell like an old person," she said before running off.

Igor settled back in his seat, massaging his throbbing temples. Tch, bloody kids nowadays.

* * *

><p>Theo silently cursed his limited telco call plan. Only 100 yen and no free text messaging? This is unacceptable! How he longed to have those lengthy phone conversations between lovers he'd heard so much about. From what he could gather, they'd eventually have some sort of contest towards the end where they challenge their other half to put down the phone first. He couldn't understand the purpose of this practice, but then again, there were many things humans did that seemed irrational to him.<p>

He dialled Minako's number.

Her now familiar voice answered: "Hello?" She seemed to be in a crowded place – there was so much noise going on at the background.

"Master Minako, I have sensed another one of the Lost in Tartarus. It would be prudent for you to rescue this person as soon as possible," said Theo.

"Uhuh, okay," she said. A distinctively male voice suddenly cut through, saying: 'Yo, Minako. Check out my butt in this one. Am I hot, or am I hot?'

Theo unwittingly gripped the phone tightly. _Who is she with? Why is he telling her to see his posterior?_

"I'll see you later, Theo. Bye," Minako said, and then hung up.

Theo was seized by the sudden urge to call her again and demand an explanation. How could she do this to him? Had he not made his intentions towards her clear enough? Was she merely toying with his feelings? His only thoughts towards this impertinent male intruder was _Killkillkill, _yet he still had enough self-control to take a deep, calming breath and take stock of his current situation.

It was no surprise that Master Minako had male Social Links as well, and Theo understood how important it was for her to strengthen these relationships…but thinking of her being in what sounded like an intimate situation just now was enough to send him another surge of panic. What if she already had a lover out there in her world? What will he do? Was this the punishment Igor mentioned? Will he _die?_ What's with all these questions?

He sighed miserably. How could Master Minako make him suffer and yet not realize it?

* * *

><p>Junpei watched from the dressing room mirror as Minako hung up her phone. They were shopping for his swimming trunks, since summer holidays were just around the corner. He'd offered to help her pick a new bikini, but strangely enough she turned him down, saying that she'd already got one.<p>

"I think you should go with the red one," she said.

"You don't think green's my colour? I quite like the gold lightning design at the side. It means I stun people with my amazing aura!"

"It makes you look like a wannabe superhero. Take the red."

"All right, all right," he said, closing the door to change. "By the way, aren't you wondering what Akihiko senpai's gonna wear?"

"No. Should I?"

"Oh, yeah. You've got _Theo_ on your mind now. My bad."

"Fuuka must've told you, huh?"

"Yep. So are you bringing him along for the trip?"

"He's busy with…with stuff. Besides, I don't think it's right…imposing on Mitsuru senpai."

"You could've just asked her, stupid. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I think it'd be cool to have another guy in our group. Just thinking of me hanging out with Akihiko senpai is just so…ugh. He ain't exactly the life of the party, y'know. Must've been all those protein shakes. Sucks the mojo outta you."

"C'mon, he's not _that_ boring!" Minako laughed.

With a final rustle of clothing, Junpei re-emerged. He paid up and they left the shop, making their way towards the monorail station.

"Seriously, though..." he said, resuming their discussion. "With Theo on board, I'll be able to launch my ultimate summer plan!"

"Oh, no. What plan is that?" she said, wondering about the amount of damage Junpei could inflict if she'd ever let Theo hang out with him.

"I call it: Operation Babe Hunt. But don't tell the others, though. It's a top secret mission."

"But you just told me," Minako pointed out.

"You're my compadre. There's a difference."

"There is?"

"There is," said Junpei, nodding sagely. "See: there's girlfriends and girl _friends_. You're in the second category. Any activity outside of the 'friends' range between us would be just…wrong. It's like committing friendcest or something."

"Wow. _So_ profound, Professor Iori. Must've killed a lot of brain cells just to think that up."

"You know it's true! So…you and Theo ever got past first base?"

"Eh? What's that?"

"Y'know…playing tonsil hockey, necking," he paused, drawling the last phrase suggestively: "Spit swapping. Do I really have to spell it ou-_owowoww!_ Ooh, pain! Pain! Jeez!"

Minako had reached up and twisted Junpei's ear. "I told you it's none of your business."

"I was just asking! Sheesh!"

"We didn't do anything like that. I just showed him around town."

"Ri-i-ight…"

"_Junpei..." _

"Ok! Ok! I believe you! Peace!"

"Why're you so worked up about my relationship with Theo, anyway? First that takoyaki third degree, now this."

"You _knew_ about that?"

"Junpei, you were _so _obvious that night."

"Hel_loo?_ You're this Gekkoukan High dream girl that every guy wants, and suddenly you're cosying up with this dude that _nobody_ knows. So of course people tend to get curious."

"Namely you?"

"Namely me, I admit. Aw, shucks…I dunno! I'm not good at talking about these things. I guess I'm just…worried, that you'll end up with the world's biggest jerk. My mum and me is saddled with one, remember? At least she's out of the game now, so no worries about that."

Minako's expression softened at this revelation. "Theo's nothing like that. Trust me. But thanks all the same. For caring."

"'Course I do, dumbass. You think I'd bother asking if I didn't?"

Minako smiled, linking her arm with his. They remained that way until they reached the station.


	9. Summer Filmfest Date

****SMT Persona series and all its known characters belong to Atlus****

* * *

><p>"Those three days when you didn't visit the Velvet Room was an agonizing torture for me, Master Minako," Theo said mournfully. "I constantly thought of you, worrying for your safety. It seems as if no matter what I do, I always keep a picture of you in my mind."<p>

Overwhelmed by guilt, Minako wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled as closely as she could against him. Maybe she should've asked him to come along to Mitsuru senpai's summer home.

Earlier on she'd cheerfully barged into the Velvet Room, freshly tanned and a melting popsicle between her lips. She brought with her a bag of seashells and tons of exciting stories for Theo, launching into a spiel of animated chatter before she could even seat herself. His response had been warm as always, yet all traces of joy upon seeing him again vanished when she saw the pain etched in his eyes.

Without hesitation, she dragged him out, insisting that they do something together. Fifteen minutes later found them at the Screen Shot lobby, waiting for their movie to start. It was some romantic tearjerker she randomly chose simply because it was the earliest one available.

"Give me your phone," she instructed.

"Why do you need it?" Theo asked, pulling it out of his pocket. "Is there someone you wish to call?"

Without answering, she took it and turned on its camera. She took several pictures of herself before fiddling around with the settings. Finally happy with the results, she handed it back to Theo.

"I've changed your wallpaper," she said. "Now you can see me anytime you want."

"Master Minako, I didn't realize there's a command that allows me to do so."

"Sure there is. All you have to do is unlock your screen and it's there. See?"

"This is wonderful indeed!" Theo said, gazing at his phone. Finally he could have Minako in his hands…figuratively. But his happiness didn't last long. "You have given me so many gifts, yet I still have nothing to return that gesture. How selfish of me," he sighed.

"You agreed to go out with me today, silly!" Minako laughed, squeezing his arm. "That's good enough for me. Come on, I think we can go in by now."

* * *

><p>"Huh, so that's Minako's boyfriend," said Yukari. She was from the concession stand when she spotted them entering the same movie hall as hers. "He looks okay, I guess. Doesn't seem like the pervert Stupei said."<p>

"To whom are you referring to, Yukari-san?" Aigis asked.

Yukari nodded towards the pair. They'd managed to find their seats, and it was four rows in front of Yukari and Aigis's. "Minako's boyfriend Theo."

"I did not realize that Minako-san is here as well. I must go and be by her side at once," said Aigis, standing up.

"Whoa! What? Just hang on a second!" Yukari said, yanking Aigis's arm and attempting to pull the android back into her seat. "You can't do that right now!"

"Why can't I? I have promised to protect her and I intend to fullfill that to the very end."

"Yes, well…she's not in any danger right now," Yukari desperately said. "So please, sit down! The movie's about to start!"

As if on cue, the hall plunged into darkness and commercials began to play on the big screen.

"Negative, Yukari-san. It is imperative that I remain constantly alert for any possible threat that could harm Minako-san. Should one appear, I cannot sufficiently perform my duties when I am too far away."

With that, Aigis gently yet firmly removed Yukari's hands. It was like being pried by a crowbar. The archer _had_ to let go: it was either that or end up getting dragged across the carpet. She watched in dismay as Aigis began to trot towards Minako's row.

Theo was starting to enjoy his date immensely when he suddenly became aware of a rather intense presence beside him. When he looked, he found Aigis scrutinizing him with a gaze that could drill holes into his skull.

"Scan complete. Target deemed not a threat. Proceeding to power down Orgia Mode," she intoned.

"I beg your pardon?" he said. "Why must I be scanned? Is this part of the movie experience?"

"Aigis? What are you doing here?" Minako hissed.

"My mission is to protect you at all times, Minako-san. I must always be by your side in order to achieve that."

A man came and tapped Aigis on the shoulder. "Excuse me, miss? You're in my seat."

Aigis's eyes flashed. "Warning: unknown entity. Proceeding with elimination programming," she said, to the distinct click of her weapons loading.

Minako practically fell across Theo's lap as she tried to stop Aigis from firing. "Aigis, no!"

The other patron wasn't amused. "What is this – some sort of prank? I'm telling you if you don't get up now I'll call the usher and have you thrown out."

"Sorry! Sorry!" Yukari's voice rang out in the gloom as she hurried over. "Aigis, get back to our seat this instant! Can't you see you're bothering Minako and her date?"

"This man is displaying signs of agitation," said Aigis. "Pupils: contracted. Heart rate: 95 bpm. Respiratory rate: increased. Prolonged exposure to source of stress will trigger violent behaviour."

"That's it kid, you're in trouble now. Where's the usher?"

"Why, this is marvellous!" Theo exclaimed. "An artificial human with the ability to read vital signs! Does she come in a box?"

"I am the last known existing anti-Shadow machine built to seek and eliminate Shadows. I do not come in a box."

Never mind the fact that their dialogue had sounded like a ripoff from some bizarre sci-fi flick, but their little sketch had attracted a number of shushes and irritated mutterings from other moviegoers.

"I'm so sorry, sir," said Yukari, bowing profusely. "Aigis, let's go!"

"I'm afraid I cannot comply, Yukari-san. This man might launch an attack anytime," said Aigis.

Yukari looked pleadingly at Minako. "Please say something to make her go. _Please!"_

"Aigis, I'm not in danger," Minako said. "You should go back to your seat and let this man have his."

"Will you bloody clowns at the front JUST SHUT UP?" somebody screamed angrily from the back.

"Aigis, you need to go. Now," Minako said urgently, spotting the usher marching purposefuly towards them. "If you don't, they'll throw us out for sure. You wouldn't want us to get into trouble, would you? Look, we can all hang out later at the dorm…maybe even grab some late night ice cream. How's that sound?"

"Ice…cream. A lactose-based food item that may be necessary in cooling down my internal systems. Yes, I believe I would like it very much, this…ice cream."

"Good! So why don't you follow Yukari back to your seat and let all these people enjoy their movie?"

"Very well, if it is the command of our leader, then I shall do so."

Minako cringed internally. It had seemed so _normal_ for her speak like this at the dorm…yet to hear it outside in a sea of strangers, the brunette had to admit that it did ramp up the wierdness scale by a large mark. Aigis had to only add _'Beam me up to the mothership.'_ and they can all start wearing pointy ears and declare themselves Trekkie geeks.

Aigis got to her feet and prepared to leave, but not before glaring menacingly at the other patron. "I shall be observing your every move."

"I'm so so sorry, Minako. Sorry Theo. Aigis, c'mon," said Yukari, grabbing the android's hand and pulling her away.

"Tch, freakzoid," said the man, plopping down into his seat.

"That friend of yours, how does she know my name?" Theo asked.

"All of the SEES member know you, thanks to Fuuka."

"This does not bother you?"

"No. Should it? Are you?"

"You are willing to openly admit that you have some form of relationship with a person such as myself?"

"Theo, they've already assumed that you're my _boyfriend."_

Theo's heart did a strange thing at this point: it jumped at the mention of the word 'boyfriend'. How can a mere word trigger such an involuntary reaction? Is he distressed? Should he consume a Patra Gem to calm himself down? He must take the time to carefully think about this afterwards.

For now he asked: "In other words, your lover?"

"Yes."

Feeling suddenly emboldened, he went on: "Am I?"

He didn't expect the kind of answer he got from her. He never imagined her to turn her head and give him a kiss so explosive that he swore he could feel the earth move beneath him. It was spontaneous. It was reckless. They could get into trouble for this.

But it was summer, the best time for teenage love and building castles in the sky. Maybe afterwards they will say it was a mistake, but for now, he relished the feel of her against him. He could write a book describing how she tasted and smelt like; even coming up with a string of chemical jargon so complicated that it sounded like an unamusing tongue twister…but no, he's determined to enjoy this moment to the fullest as he felt a petite hand travel dangerously up his thigh-

Minako suddenly broke away, a mischievious look on her face. "And that, is enough for now."

Ooh, the wily temptress. Theo had to take a moment to recollect his scattered thoughts. "How you enjoy tormenting me, Master Minako," he murmured in her ear. "With or without your presence, it matters not. What is this…this spell you have cast over me?"

"Megidolaon?" she said, giggling.

He didn't miss a beat. "Ah, then your powers are definitely Almighty."

She had to laugh behind her hands, since the movie had already started.

"Tell me one more thing," Theo went on. "As marvellous a human invention my phone is, it is with one glaring flaw. It can't remember your taste, or your touch. What then, must I do should I wish to experience them once more when you're not around?"

"Well, you can't do much without me now, can you?" she teased.

They ended up missing half the plot of the movie. The fact that the man beside Theo had dozed off and was snoring loudly ruined the romantic atmosphere a bit, but they didn't care. Nothing else mattered.

The only thing that did was that one heated moment of summer, taking place inside the freezing, popcorn-grease-smelling movie hall, beneath the watchful gaze of a certain overprotective android.


	10. School Tour and Strange Photography

******SMT Persona series and all its known characters belong to Atlus******

* * *

><p>Junpei yawned audibly as he trudged down the school corridor. The holidays were just a distant dream by now, and he was already looking forward for the arrival of next summer. He got chewed off by no less than three teachers for not completing his homework, but meh…why worry about those things when you're too busy saving the world?<p>

He caught a glimpse of silver hair and red vest and grinned to himself. Before SEES, it was inconcievable for him to have any form of communication with the champion boxer. But now, the mere fact that they'd occasionally exchange nods whenever they pass each other in the hallway had increased Junpei's popularity rating…or so he thought.

"Yo, senpai," he said, lightly tapping Akihiko on the shoulder.

"Hey, yourself," the senior said. "No club activities?"

"Didn't bother to join any," Junpai said, shrugging. "Besides, isn't SEES considered one?"

"You'll need more than that to do well in school, dolt. You know that your past school extra-curricular activities will be reviewed for your final year report, right?"

"No. So?"

"So, unless you want to spend the next three years in a crummy community college with little prospects of getting a decent job afterwards, then be my guest. Nowadays, universities are looking for well-rounded students, so even if you're a straight-A scorer it'd mean nothing to them if you don't participate in school activities."

"But I _do_ participate in school activities, senpai!" Junpei wailed. "See these scars? I got 'em while fighting Shadows. Don't tell me they don't mean anything?"

"Good luck in mentioning that in your application forms," Akihiko replied with a slight half-smile.

"I just don't see how this whole thing could be that big a deal," Junpei prattled on. "Don't they have something more important to look at, such as- _oof!_" He'd suddenly bounced against the senior's back. It was like walking into a wall. Something had made Akihiko stop short.

They'd just emerged from the lab hallway into the school's main foyer. There was some sort of excited buzz going on amongst the students there, and it didn't take long for the two boys to see what was causing it.

Minako had walked in hand-in-hand with Theo, and they were currently inspecting the school store.

Akihiko narrowed his eyes at the strange man, unconsciously clenching his fists as he did so. Junpei did a double take when he noticed the senior's expression.

"Oh, no you don't," he said, waggling a finger admonishingly at him. "I know that face _anywhere!"_

"What face?"

"That I've-just-seen-a-Shadow-and-I'm-gonna-bust-its-ass face. Senpai, that's Minako's _boyfriend!" _

"I know that, stupid!" Akihiko griped. "Don't you think they haven't made that obvious already?"

"Yeah, so…I don't want you to do anything dumb, alright? Like picking a fight with that guy or something."

"What am I…a school bully all of a sudden? Of course I'm not gonna do anything like that!"

"Good. Just as long as we all agree to that, then everything's peachy."

"Why're you so worried about him all of a sudden?"

"It's not _him_ I'm worried about. _Her. _I don't wanna get into trouble with her."

"Why not? She's your BFF or something?"

"As a matter of fact: yes. Strange as it may sound, beauty does love the sexy beast."

For a moment, Akihiko was disgusted enough to shift his megawatt death glare from Theo to Junpei. He simply couldn't understand how Minako could be bosom buddies with a certified moron like Junpei. Perhaps there really was such a thing as dumb luck for people like him.

Blame it on the fact that they belonged in the same homeroom. Hah, if Minako were in _his _class, then things would've been very different by now. _Extremely _different. For one thing, he wouldn't have to witness nauseating acts such as the one taking place right before him. There must've been some sort of magnetic force welding Minako and Theo's hands together.

Tch, who was he kidding? If he hadn't been too slow in making the first move, none of this would've happened.

"Aw, wouldja look at that?" Junpei said with a lopsided grin as he gazed at the couple. "So sweet you just wanna shoot yourself. Makes you kinda wish you have a girl of your own, eh?"

"Please, you just reminded me of that stupid Operation Babe Hunt. All thanks to you, Aigis has been giving me funny looks ever since we got back from Yakushima."

"Dude, you're tellin' me. Just the other day she came up to me and said: 'I do not understand the concept of "Picking Up Girls", but could it be possible that you attempted to do so when we first met? If so, then I believe I am far more efficient in performing such a task, for I have a lifting capacity of 30 tonnes. Would you like me to demonstrate?'. You've _no_ idea how creepy it sounded when a robot says that to you, no matter how cute she looked. _Never_ date girls who can throw an 18-wheeler truck at you. That's my new relationship cardinal rule."

"Huh, you've got nothing to worry about, then. Apparently girls like that are currently in short supply."

Junpei suddenly whipped out his phone. "Hehe, I'm _so_ gonna capture this scene and email it to her phone. Minako Arisato, caught in the act of _love_."

"Tch, admit it…you say you're best friends with her, but you're really her one-man groupie. You've probably made a secret Facebook page about her."

Junpei gave him a funny look. "Senpai, that's gross coming even from you. I may be a pervert, but there are just some areas a guy would never go. Mine's her. A man's gotta have standards, y'know."

Akihiko sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Maybe stupidity was absorbed, like osmosis. Being within such close proximity with Junpei can't possibly be healthy. It was either that or Minako was really getting to him.

"Speaking of which, I've got some really awesome photos of Minako in a yukata during our Naganaki Shrine Fest outing," Junpei said, before adding slyly: "Some of 'em are good enough to give you nosebleeds, senpai. If you want, I'll dig up my camera and burn a copy for you."

"Shut up Junpei, before I KO you." It was meant to be a genuine threat, but it was hard to be taken seriously when the boxer was blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Sheesh, someone's touchier than a shaved monkey," Junpei muttered. "I'm just trying to help, that's all." He managed to capture a good angle of Minako and Theo and waited for the image to load onto his screen.

"Well don't, okay? Your idea of helping is not…helpful at all."

Junpei frowned at his phone and appeared to not hear what the senior just said. He took another quick photo of the couple, now headed towards the stairs leading to the classrooms. His frown deepened at the result.

"What's wrong? Can't find a shot without Theo in it? Well looks like you either have to forcibly remove him or modify those pictures in your computer."

"That's weird," Junpei muttered, rubbing the camera lens over his pants and attempted to take another photo. This time, Miss Toriumi had suddenly appeared and spoke to Theo, giving Junpei a chance to take a proper static shot. He'd even zoomed in twice to make sure he didn't make any mistakes.

"Honestly, Junpei…if you want to play paparazzi, why don't you just walk up to them and ask for a pose?" Akihiko grumbled.

Without warning, the junior took his picture as well, the camera flash momentarily blinding him. He blinked, trying to clear the stars as he heard Junpei say: "So it _can't _be the lens, then."

"What're you on about, moron?"

"Nothing," said Junpei, taking the photo of a random passing student and scrutinizing the result. "Probably my memory card's scratched or something. I should get a new one."

"Whatever. I'm going home. See you back at the dorm."

"Bye," Junpei said distractedly. He flipped through all his recent photos and compared them with each other. He didn't dare mention this to Akihiko without solid proof, but he may have just discovered an actual case of 'Junpei's Believe It Or Don't'.

Every single shot of Theo had been nothing but a pixellized blur.

* * *

><p>Miss Toriumi shifted her suspicious medusa glare from Theo to Minako.<p>

"Minako, who is this? Don't you know that it's against school policy to allow visitors without them registering at the Faculty Office first? It's required for them to obtain Visitor Passes and wear it at all times."

Minako swallowed, unsure how to explain the situation without getting herself and Theo into trouble. "I'm sorry, Miss Toriumi. I…I forgot. But this is-"

The homeroom teacher frowned and shook her head disapprovingly. "How could you forget? I have explicitly told you on your first day to read the rulebook thoroughly. We look upon this matter seriously, Minako, considering the rising number of-"

At that point, Theo stepped forward and extended his hand. Before she could stop herself, Miss Toriumi took it and they shook hands.

"It's Miss Toriumi, yes? My name is Theodore, and I'm an old friend of Minako's," he said with a smile. "You must be one of the esteemed teachers tasked in educating the students. Please accept my sincerest apology. The truth is, I'm entirely at fault in this. So eager I was to tour Gekkoukan High that I fail to comply with proper school procedures. Perhaps you could be so kind as to direct me to this Faculty Office...?"

He'd said it with such suave charm that the teacher flushed and unconsciously patted her hair, wondering if she'd remembered to put on lipstick this morning.

"G-Gekkoukan's an elite school," she sputtered, still attempting to gain an upper hand in the conversation, "And rules are rules. I can't just bend them at whim."

"I must praise you for dilligently upholding those rules then, Miss Toriumi. Or, should I say…Maya?"

The teacher's expression shifted. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"You frequent this online game called 'Innocent Sin', no? I understand you're quite the avid user in the chatrooms. To date, you have submitted 2,314 posts and you have around 30 user friends, most of which have sadly left the forums for a newer and better version of online game."

"You…play as well? W-what's your user name?"

Theo smiled. "But I'm digressing you from your meeting. You usually hate Mr. Ekoda for blaming your tardiness to your easygoing nature. Worry not. I'm sure Minako can take me to the Faculty Office for this registering ritual."

The teacher gasped, glancing at her watch. "You're right! Thank you for reminding me! Minako, can you…?"

"Yes, Miss Torumi."

"Thanks. Goodbye, Mr. Theodore. Nice meeting you."

"How'd you do that?" Minako asked, watching Miss Toriumi scurry off. "How'd you know about her being on 'Innocent Sin'?"

"Human minds are so easy to read, Master Minako. I believe there won't be any more interruptions for the rest of the afternoon. Shall we?"

"You can read _minds?"_

"Not like books, no. I catch…glimpses, images of thoughts, if you may. They're usually enough to tell me everything about that person."

"Wow, so what else can you do?"

Theo chuckled and leaned over. "Do you _really_ want to find out, Master Minako?"

"Aw, c'mon!" she laughed. "I'm serious!"

"I never said I wasn't. Now, please show me the place where you spend most of your time here."

She brought him to the classroom, where she acted as the teacher and attempted to stump him with complex calculus and physics equations. He effortlessly solved every single one, navigating the speed bumps of square roots and negative decimal values without using a calculator even once.

"You know, if you ever got fired from the Velvet Room, you could always come here and be a teacher. You make it seem so easy, Theo," Minako said admiringly. "I bet you can even get Junpei interested in maths."

"Hah, if you have to mentally calculate time and space probabilities on a daily basis, things such as these will seem like child's play," Theo said smugly, playing with a piece of chalk. "So what's next, 'teacher'?"

"There's still a few places you haven't seen yet," she said, getting off the podium. "Let's go."

They visited the rest of the school and Minako showed him everything except for the girls' toilet and the Faculty Office. He was particularly proud when he saw her name as the top achiever on the bulletin board, and strangely interested in the small collection of shoujo manga at the library.

"Master Minako, what are these 'library index cards' for? Does the assistant not know the title of every single book there is in this place?"

"Of course not! There are hundreds of books in here, belonging to different categories! Even I can't memorize a quarter of it. The Fiction section is relatively easy, but not stuff like History and Science. Why? Don't tell me you can remember _everything?" _

Theo smirked. "How do you think I managed to keep your Persona Compendium up to date?"

"Okay, then tell me the recent stats for Sati. Level, powers, everything."

"Hah, a challenge, I see! Very well, I accept. As of last night, you have trained her up to the 32nd level. She has learned the following skills: Posumudi, Agilao, Enradi…or was it Charmdi…?" a confused frown marred his features. "No, I made a mistake. It must be Null Freeze. But that's Hua Po's skill. So what was the last one…?"

"See?" Minako said. "Even _you_ forget things, Theo."

"No, it can't be. I never do. Master Minako, I never forget things. I…I don't know how to. But…this would be a first for me. Oh, this is truly vexing…" Theo trailed off, rubbing his forehead. He seemed genuinely disturbed by this.

"Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?" Minako asked, worried. She'd never seen him like this before.

"No. I believe…I am fine."

"Thank goodness. You had me scared for a moment there. I thought you were going to be sick or something."

"I am fine," he repeated, forcing a smile. "I think it's about time I return.

Ten minutes later found them standing at the school gate. They've reached that part in a date where they _really have to go_, and yet they strangely don't want to.

"Anytime you feel like stepping out again, well…you know my number," Minako said, for want of something to do just to prolong that moment.

"Master Minako…" Theo said, fixing her with a gaze so fathomless it made her soul ache. She really felt as if they could both stand there beneath the setting sun forever: two statues frozen in time, fingers intertwined as they stared at each other.

She watched as his lips moved to form words. Anything, she told herself, anything he'd say from this point onwards would be met with her immediate approval. _'Run away with me'_, or _'I love you', _or even _'Let's go to Shirakawa Boulevard to finish what we started in the home ec room just now.'_

"I think I-"

"Mr. Theodore! Good thing I caught you before you left!"

Theo sighed, deflated by the intrusion. Miss Toriumi was bearing upon them with a bright smile on her face.

"Indeed, Miss Toriumi," he said cordially. "I've had such a memorable tour of Gekkoukan all thanks to Minako."

"Ahah, that's great. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," the teacher tittered.

"Like he wouldn't believe," Minako muttered teasingly, earning a meaningful glance from Theo.

"Anyway, I was about to say that it's not exactly everyday I get to meet a fellow gamer," Miss Toriumi went on as she began to rummage through her handbag. "So I was just wondering…"

Triumphantly pulling out a notebook and pen, she thrust them towards Theo.

"Can I have your e-mail address so I could PM you?"


	11. Ask And Ye Shalt Not Like The Answer

SMT Persona series and all its known characters belong to Atlus

* * *

><p>A mind-boggling sight greeted Yukari the moment she stepped into the dorm. Junpei was hunched before the computer behind the registration counter, his face bunched up into an intense look of concentration. It was a monumental moment, worthy enough to make her stop dead in her tracks. For the first time since knowing him, he seemed truly focused over something not related to games, girls or Shadows.<p>

"Whatever it is you're doing, it must be painful," she remarked tartly. "Because that's exactly how you look right now."

"At least it's better than having a face permanently stuck in beeyotch gear. How's that treatin' ya so far?"

The girl sucked in a breath and levered a glare which not only liquified him, but left barely enough remains to have a proper matchbox burial. Much to her chagrin, none of the above happened.

"What did you say?" she ground out menacingly.

Junpei took a moment to turn and give her a sickly sweet smile. "That pissed-off emo shrew look is _so _last season, Yuka-tan. You should go for happy chick mode like Minako always does. That would definitely boost your chances of becoming Miss Gekkoukan High #1 again."

"Hmph, as if I'd care about stupid things like that!" she said, walking away in a huff.

Junpei shifted his attention back towards the website entry he was reading. He'd refused to believe it initially, but the more he dug for information, the more he was convinced that Theo was some freaky version of Patrick Swayze's _'Ghost'. _

He'd caught a late night Japanese-dubbed version of the film once. It was either that or watch infomercial reruns…which was never a good idea when you're battling insomnia at 3am. During that time, even a Breezy Vibrate 3000 Neck Massager at a low price of 1,200 yen (call now!) would seem like the ultimate saviour for mankind.

Maybe those stories of ghostly images on photos were actually Shadows. Most of them looked like the things SEES fought during the Dark Hour at any rate. Could it be possible that something had followed Minako out of Tartarus and transformed into Theo?

He shuddered as a chill ran down his body. Being squeally over ghosts was Yuka-tan's specialty, but thinking about Minako walking around with that…that thing was enough to give anyone the heebie-jeebies.

There's only one person who could confirm his suspicions, and he found her at the second floor lounge, sitting all by herself.

"Yo, Aigis," he said, joining her at the couch. "Just wondering about something…you can sense Shadows, right?"

"That is correct, Junpei-kun."

"Is Minako's boyfriend one?"

"You mean, that certain individual who goes by the name Theo? No, he is not."

"You sure?"

"I am 100% certain. I ran a thorough diagnostic scan on him twice, and both results came out negative. Why do you ask, Junpei-kun?"

"Nothing. Just wondering."

The front door slamming downstairs told them that someone just got back, and it turned out to be Minako as her cheerful "I'm home!" rang throughout the living room. Moments later, she appeared at the stairs, giving both Aigis and Junpei a large grin. The boy stared.

"Dude, is that a hickey?" he asked.

"Huh? Where?"

Minako's hands automatically clamped around her neck, consciously smoothing the collar back into place.

"Ohohoho…" Junpei chuckled, "No point in covering _that_ one up, buddy. It looked as if some giant octopus tried to suck your head off or something. It _was_ a giant octopus, wasn't it?"

"I _really_ don't know what you're talking about, Junpei," Minako shot back, although there was a crafty smile on her face when she said it.

"Yeah, sure. I'll tell that Bebe guy to check the home ec room _thoroughly_ for evidence," Junpei called out after her as she breezed past them to get to her room. "It can't be that hard, since I know you're the only person with the spare key, and the janitor's cupboard ain't big enough for the two of you!"

His grin faded as she tossed a wink over her shoulder. There was that unmistakable bounce to her steps that told him everything he didn't want to know.

She really liked Theo.

Liked to the point of actually loving him.

That guy may not be a Shadow…but he's certainly something else. This whole unphotographable-mystery-dude thing seemed enough to get the Men In Black come running over. The next thing they know, investigators would overrun the dorm and a guy in dark sunglasses would insistently say to them: _'Classified matter. None of this is happening, you understand?'_

Ok Junpei, no more Saturday night movie marathon for you.

So how the hell was he going to break this to her? _'I'm sorry, Minako…but I think your boyfriend's some mondo freako from the Dungeon Dimensions. Probably even from the Cthulhu Mythos. How'd I know? Well, he didn't show up in pictures, that's how. But, if dating dudes with more tentacles than legs floats your boat, then it's fine by me. Just thought you should know, that's all. Oh, and make sure you sleep with your naginata under your pillow from now on.' _

It sounded dumb even from inside his head.

"Junpei-kun, what is this 'hickey'?" Aigis asked.

"Eh? Ah…" he sputtered, floundering about for a suitable enough explanation without causing more awkward questions. "It's a kind of sweet."

* * *

><p>Igor was angry. Nay, he was livid. Frankly, it'd take the most astute of observers to notice the difference. His gaze would become sharper, or his jokes would have a more acidic tinge to it. He wasn't one for shouting, for centuries of experience have taught him that a quiet, meaningful word does far more damage than one that could be heard across the room.<p>

Usually, he'd retreat into his hobbies to calm himself down: build a house of cards, or trim his beloved bonsai plant. It was coming along rather well too. He'd finally managed to shape it into the form of a dragon. It even looked as if it could come alive at any moment.

But no: no amount of bonsai shearing is going to help in this matter, for things had become Very Serious.

He sat hunched over his knees, his gaze sweeping over the open Persona Compendium before him. Occasionally, he'd reach down and flip over a page. A troubled sigh escaped his pointed nostrils. It had just about the same weight as the world.

Something had mutilated the Compendium, or so it seemed. Some of the Persona images had been smudged and blurred together to the point of disappearing completely, like a watercolour painting. But that wasn't the worst. About three-quarters of the Devil Arcana had been charred to cinders. It's a wonder the whole book didn't catch fire.

"Greetings, master."

"You've gone out longer than you usually do," was the first thing the card meister said. He didn't even look up.

"Forgive me, Master Igor. I've miscalculated the passage of time in the human world. Here, I've brought you something."

Igor inspected the bread proffered to him before taking a small, cautious bite.

"You've miscalculated," said the old man, "or you've _forgotten?" _

"Nonsense, master! I never do! What kind of assistant would I be if I forget things?"

"An incompetent one, no doubt. Have you taken a look at the Persona Compendium lately?"

Theo glanced at the tome laid out on the table before Igor. His eyes widened in recognition.

"The Compendium! But…what happened to it? Oh, this is terrible!" he exclaimed, sweeping down to grab it and flip through its pages with increasing alarm.

Igor leaned back and finally, finally glared at the young assistant. _"You_ happened to it, my dear boy. You."

"Me? I never would be so crass as to deface something like this! Was there an intruder in the Velvet Room just now?"

"Yes. It's called: Abandoning your true duties here while you go off gallivanting after your foolhardy quest for our human guest. Honestly, what _were_ you thinking, Theodore? Do you imagine you could walk around long enough in her world without feeling the side effects? There's a reason why we have to stay in the Velvet Room, you know."

With a soft _fap_, Theo closed the Compendium. "I know, master," he said. "I-I'm truly sorry."

"Far from me to interfere with the private matters of my assistants…but if it potentially threatens the very life of our guest, then I have no choice but take countermeasures."

"I…understand, master."

"Do you, now? If I were to tell you to stop seeing our guest outside of the Velvet Room, would you comply?"

The answer took a far longer time to arrive, but when it did, it came in the defeated tones of a man letting go of his very soul. "Yes, I would."

"The mortal world threatens your very existence, does it not? You're beginning to experience one of the dreaded human curses: forgetfulness. No, don't lie to me…I can tell. Even if I couldn't, the Compendium would." He nodded at the tome clutched within Theo's hands. "See now, the fruits of your naivete. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Theo was silent. There really was nothing left to say at that point, save to apologize a million times over.

Igor extended a finger commandingly towards the assistant. "This dalliance with our guest ends now. You are to resume your duties as per usual and your immediate task is to retrieve each and every lost information within that Compendium. Do you understand?"

Theo gasped, seemingly torn over something. "But Master, I can't just end it like that! I have to explain to our guest-"

"And distract her further from her true goal? I think not."

"She _will_ be if I don't! Please, master…just one last time. That's all I ask."

"That is one request too many, Theodore," Igor grated out sharply. He frowned at his assistant for a moment, seemingly thinking over something. "Very well," he finally said. "You may see our guest one last time and that's it. The moment you return to the Velvet Room, you are to never leave again unless if directed by me otherwise. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. You're dismissed."


	12. Kissing A Dream Goodbye

********SMT Persona series and all its known characters belong to Atlus********

********AN: Of all the timelines I've messed up is Shinjiro's, because I think he'd have been hospitalized by the time Theo's final date happened (correct me if I'm wrong). But I just can't not put him in here as well, because I've a tiny bit of a soft spot for him :) Also, for the sake of this fanfic, let's all pretend that there's no such thing as those sanitary pads dispensers in girls' toilets for now. ********

* * *

><p>Shinjiro was sprawled across the couch, idly scratching behind Koromaru's ear as the dog dozed on top of his stomach. The reclusive senior was channel-surfing without much interest until he flipped to a cooking show and settled down for what seemed like a Moroccan-style chicken with fried aubergines.<p>

He suddenly heard the jingle of keychain and someone opened the front door. For one brief moment, he contemplated on pretending to be asleep, but then he heard Minako's voice: "Of course you can come in, Theo. Nobody's home at the moment- oh!"

He twisted his head around to see the girl stopping short at the entrance, one hand on the knob. A look of surprise was clearly etched on her face.

"Yo," he gruffly said before turning back to the tv.

"Hi, senpai."

The door shut, and with a shuffle of footsteps, she came into view…along with an unknown blond man. He seemed to regard the whole place with much interest: eyes darting around and not staying in one place long enough before it fluttered elsewhere.

She really didn't have to explain things. As far as Shinji was concerned, he didn't give a bloody damn. She was the reason for Akihiko's pent-up sexual frustration (of course the champion boxer would _never _admit it, but this was Shinji he was dealing with. The only way he knew how to deal out facts was by pure, naked yet brutal honesty. Screw people who're too pansy to handle it.)

But explain she did, and made such an insipid job out of it. "Uh, this is Theo. My…boyfriend. We're…that is, _he's_ here to pick up some stuff. He won't be long-"

"He's the reason you've been spring cleaning your room over the weekend, isn't it?" Shinji's eyes never left the tv.

"Huh?"

"Be a crying shame, ain't it? All that effort, and he'd only be staying for a coupla minutes? What then, are those new underwear for?"

He'd seen them, quite by accident. He was about to barge into the laundry room, arms full of dirty clothes when he noticed her already inside, removing the price tag from said items.

"They were black, I recall," he went on, eyes sliding towards the couple. "And very _lacy. _The expensive kind."

That didn't seem to have any effect whatsoever on Theo. He merely looked back at Shinji with a bemused smile, as if he was waiting for the punchline of some joke. Dear God…is he gay? Minako, on the other hand, was positively blushing. Damn bloody co-ed dorms! Maybe she should move out and find her own place from now on!

Hauling Theo's hand, she said: "C'mon, let's go."

They were about to reach the stairs when Shinji's stern "Oi" made her stop.

"Remember: safety is sexy," he intoned. She could hear the mocking smile dangling at the end of the sentence.

"Master Minako, I do not understand how the merits of safety could be attractive," Theo said when they were finally in her room. "Could you explain?"

"Nothing," Minako grated out as she switched on her CD player and put it in shuffle mode. A catchy J-pop tune began to fill the air. "It's just a stupid joke. Ignore it."

"Ah, very well." He stood still in the middle of the room, eyes drinking in the sights around him. He took note her vanity table, the mirrored sink with the small rack of toileteries, the posters of her favourite rock band, her study desk, and most of all…

"What is this?" he asked, striding towards her bed. On the wall beside it, she had pasted a collage of photos taken throughout the year; starting from the month she first became part of the SEES. The most recent one was from the Kyoto school trip. "Could this be…your memories?"

"Parts of it, yes." She was perched at the edge of the bed, knees bunched together as she became increasingly aware of how close Theo was standing next to her. All of a sudden, she was nervous. This would be the first time she was alone with a guy in her room (not counting Junpei and Ken) and she didn't know what to do.

She'd thought about it…dear God, she did. Any girl (or guy) with a healthy, inquisitive mind would eventually wonder about their 'cherry popping moment'. She was no exception. Many times over she had asked herself if she was ready, but it's hard to decide when she's so anxious…not to mention, shy about it. Yet the fact that she had taken steps to prepare for it already said a lot about where she stood regarding that matter.

It was easy to act all cheerful and carefree when there's other people around; an amazing feat thanks to her interchangable Personas. But there's no Persona she could hide behind when it comes to Theo. He truly knew her, in a way. In his own clueless yet surprisingly perceptive way, that is. What other person could she be other than herself whenever she's with him?

She knew that memorizing tips from movies and magazines could only go so far. It had seemed so romantic, reading about other girls' experiences…but when it came to actually doing it, Minako found it harder than defeating Nyx (Maybe. Probably. They haven't got to that stage yet. Shoo, scary depressing thoughts!)

As it were, he wasn't an ordinary guy to begin with, and whatever so-called tried and tested seduction methods probably wouldn't work on him.

Not that there's any seduction planned anytime soon.

Oh, God…what was she thinking? This was a bad idea from the start.

Maybe she could still get a refund from those lacy black panties.

Wait. You can't exchange underwear once you've bought it.

Drat.

During distressing moments such as this, Shinjiro senpai's gruff voice crept back into her mind like an embarassing relative: _Remember…safety is sexy. _

Double drat.

She totally forgot _that_ one important detail.

How could she, the most meticulous planner on earth, forget _that?_ She led her team to kick 12 major Shadow butts all thanks to her solid guerilla warfare mind-chess, and yet when it comes to moments that Really Matters…she messed up.

That's one weeks' worth of careful planning down the drain.

Wait, maybe Shinjiro senpai has his own secret stash. Although, for the life of her, she can't imagine why he would have any in the first place. She'd never seen him with a girl, and he's probably asexual to begin with.

What about Junpei? If she could somehow find a way to discreetly send him a text message…it's not like she's never done this before with him. There was that one time, one _Code Red_ emergency time when she was out with Junpei and suddenly discovered that she's on her period. As Lady Luck would have it, she belatedly found out in the toilet that she forgot to pack a spare pad, so guess who became her knight in blue cap?

She'd received a lot of flak over it afterwards; Junpei treated that _thing _as if it was bloody radioactive, and even morosely added that he'd lost loads of mojo points (not that he had any to begin with) just for being seen holding that _thing _in the convenience store, but she was quick enough to soothe His Royal Huffiness' ego by bribing him with loads of ramen.

Oh, she could just see his reaction to _this_ request. _'You need _what? _What the hell for?' _To which she would reply: _'Well, it's Theo 's birthday, and we're having a condom-shaped balloon party just for a lark.' _Dear God, heads will definitely roll afterwards…starting with hers.

In the meantime, Theo was oblivious to her ongoing predicament, so engrossed he was with the photos. His gaze skimmed over shots of her getting a piggyback ride from Akihiko, her during a tennis tournament, and there's even a group photo of the girls in their swimsuits during the Yakushima summer beach holiday (Junpei got so excited taking this one that he'd got his thumb in the shot as well).

There was one photo, however, that caught Theo's attention: a single shot of Minako in a yukata. Junpei had arranged this one so perfectly: the light spilling from a nearby lantern lit one side of her face…giving her a soft, dreamy look as she smiled at the camera. Maybe the class clown does have another secret talent after all.

"I can tell that these are all good memories," Theo said, smiling. "But then again, how else do we wish to remember our loved ones if not in a good way?"

"Sometimes you have to keep the bad in order to remember the good." Minako shrugged. "That's how you know why you love them in the first place."

"I see," he said. "But I only want to have good memories with you, Master Minako."

She chuckled. "There must be _something_ about me you're embarrassed about, Theo. I'm not perfect."

"Oh, but to me you are," he replied, shifting his haunting gaze down at her. A gloved hand reached up to gently trace her jawline before it dropped back listlessly to his side. He seemed sad all of a sudden, prompting a jolt of worry to shoot through Minako. _Did she do anything wrong? She was sure she'd kept all the uncomfortable things out of sight…including Junpei's magazines._

"Is that, a drawing?" he said, piqued once more. Moving towards her desk, he motioned towards a piece of paper slid between the pages of a Chemistry textbook. "May I?"

At her shrug, he pulled it out. She was no artist, but she did her best with what watercolour and black pen could manage. It was a rendition of Tartarus, silhouetted against the eerie green sky of the Dark Hour.

"Master Minako," Theo breathed. "Why would you do…something like this?"

"I wanted to remember," replied Minako simply. "Something Ryoji said…about everything ending and us not remembering anything. Well, I simply won't have that. I thought: if I had something…some _proof_ that the Dark Hour existed, maybe then I'd still be able to remember. Besides, if it wasn't for _that,_ I'd never have met you."

_I don't ever want to forget you. _She wanted to add that sappy line, but somehow couldn't bring herself to do it. But Theo somehow understood. His eyelids drooped as he gave her the most heartbreakingly adoring look she'd ever seen on anyone.

He carefully set the painting back onto the desk. "Have you heard of the term 'Time Paradox'? A significant moment in time, branched out into thousands of possible outcomes, leading to a completely different future."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that somewhere out there exists a timeline where you're a regular schoolgirl, with no Persona powers whatsoever. Myself, I'm a normal human like you…probably your school senpai, or a waiter at the café you always frequent. Whatever it is, we somehow met…and started a relationship which was far from perfect, yet was good enough for us to stay together forever."

"Trust me, Theo," Minako giggled. "There's _nothing_ normal about you…and I mean it in a good way. I'd still recognize you no matter how many timelines we're in. Besides, why think about that when what we have now is already perfect?"

"Hm, yes," he sighed with a smile, feeling a strange prickling sensation behind his eyes. He shifted his face away in an attempt to hide his expression. _What is this heaviness in his chest? For her sake, he must never appear weak!_ He stood before her vanity table, pretending to be interested in what was there. Taking her perfume bottle, he inhaled deeply at the scent.

It proved to be a grave mistake. Of all the five senses, none was more treacherous than smell; its potent power to stir up even the deepest of memories was undisputable. To him, it made him think of sunlight falling on brunette hair and heated candy-coated lips in an empty classroom. Theo's vision blurred. Was he going blind? This is no good. He can't stay in this room any longer. The more he did, the harder it was for him to say goodbye.

His hands shuddered as he attempted to calm himself down. He caught sight of the things Minako had wedged between the mirror frame and studied them minutely; not out of interest, but more as a form of distraction. They were merely shop receipts and ticket stubs – trifling things which held no significance to anyone but herself. Why would she keep them in the first place?

His eyes widened when he saw one from Screen Shot, its date and movie title circled with a big red heart. August 21st. Oh, how could he forget _that _day? Their first kiss during the heat of summer. That was when it finally hit him with hammer-like intensity.

These were receipts from all the places they've been to during their dates: the monorail station, the shrine, arcade, shops…everything. She'd even took the trouble to highlight the dates and time, scribbling tiny notes at the end to remind her what they did on that day. As if to affirm his deduction, he spotted a familiar takoyaki phone strap lovingly tacked to the mirror's wooden frame. Didn't she say she didn't want one…?

He felt a small hand on his back, and turned. Minako was looking at him worriedly.

"Minako," he sighed, "why must you make things difficult for me?"

Her expression softened a notch. "You called me by my proper name. I like that. Look, if you're not comfortable being here, then maybe we can go somewhere else-"

"No." One hand shot out to grip her upper arm with far more force than necessary. "I prefer to stay here. It is perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"Minako, I-" he moved to take both her hands in his, but suddenly made an impatient sound and tugged off both his gloves, tossing them carelessly aside. He smiled, beckoning her to come closer. "There, much better."

The first naked feel of her skin was enough make him completely undone. Perhaps he could really die from her touch. He, who could count atoms with his eyes and turn humans to dust by thought alone...conquered by this frail mortal before him. Hah, the irony indeed.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he said: "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but there existed in another time a boy who wields the power of multiple Personas, like yourself. He too had to face the arrival of a formidable nemesis, and stop Her from raining destruction over the world. Along his journey, he's assisted by another individual who goes by the name Elizabeth. She's my sister."

Minako's eyes widened. "You mean, the one who-"

"Yes, the one who shares the same name as that delightful _Queen Elizabeth_ drink. Anyway, he won the final battle against this foe, but he was forced to sacrifice himself in order to prevent Her from ever coming back. My sister was so distraught by this that she vowed to find a way to break him out of his seal curse without bringing about the Fall in process."

Minako said nothing, merely nodding silently to let him continue. Theo closed his eyes, focusing hard on the next words:

"I just want you to know that…should you suffer a similar fate, I swear I would do the same thing like she did. Even if it means bringing up Hell and tearing down Heaven. Even if it costs my life and my soul, I will not hesitate to pay the price." His eyelids fluttered open again. "I'd do it just so I could be with you again."

"Theo," Minako said, reaching up to touch his face. "Why are you saying these things? I'll be fine, you'll see! Me and my friends with kill this Nyx, and she'll be a piece of cake! Everything will be back to normal and you can come visit me anytime you want-"

"No, you don't understand, Minako. There won't _be_ a next time. This will be my last venture into your world."

"What? But I don't want this to end! Theo, please tell me you're joking."

The young man chuckled bitterly. "Far from it, my little minx. You should be careful. Do you truly understand what it is you just said?"

"Then…what's going to happen to us?" Minako's expression suddenly hardened. "It's Igor, isn't it? Is he angry about us-"

"No, it's not Master Igor. Please, Minako…don't harbour such dark thoughts towards him. He cares for his guests far more than you'd ever know. It's just that…if I stay in your world for much longer, I may forget my duties entirely. That would put you in grave danger…and I will not and cannot have that."

"Look, there _must_ be a way. We'll find out together-"

"No. You must focus your efforts more towards defeating Nyx. Don't waste your time on me. If anything, _I_ should be the one protecting you."

"Don't be so-"

The kiss was sudden; hungrier than what she's used to, yet intense enough to make constellations erupt behind her closed eyelids. All of her fight, her fiesty spirit drained as she felt his nimble fingers pull her so forcefully that their hips crashed against each other.

She gasped, not out of pain, but of something far more pleasant building out of the pit of her belly. What is this? This…this feral need? Should she control it? This was something not mentioned in any _Cosmopolitan_ issue.

"It's alright. Don't hold back whatever you're feeling," she heard through her haze of lust. She opened her eyes to see Theo gazing down at her with a smile. His golden irises seemed darker than usual and for a moment she believed that he could strip her bare and swallow her whole just by looking.

Clutching the lapels of his suit jacket, she said: "Theo."

His sharp ears caught the strong undertones of urgency in her voice, making his smile broaden even further. Who says he doesn't know what to do in situations such as these? However, before he went any further, he should take one extra precautionary step.

"Would you like to see some magic?" he asked, shifting his gaze towards the clock mounted to her wall. During the silent lulls of their conversation, the ticking of its second hand was the only thing that could be heard besides the soft music coming from her radio.

It was an effortless trick, really. He'd done far more arduous tasks than this. The ticking juddered to a stop, and Minako's room was suddenly enveloped in a dark blue gloom very much like the one in the Velvet Room.

"I've slowed down time within these four walls," he said. "That way, we will never be interrupted, and we'd have essentially more than enough time to be together…alone." Although, the painful reality was, even if he drained all the time in the world, it still wouldn't be enough for the both of them.

Minako let go of him to walk over to the window and look outside. Birds froze against the sky; a cyclist was pinned awkwardly in mid-air as he was caught swerving sideways in order to avoid a couple of girls, whose faces were contorted into the beginnings of a scream. She squinted and saw that the girls were actually Yukari and Fuuka. It was like looking into a world made out of photographs: all silent and still, yet colourful enough to convey some sort of story.

"How'd you-" she breathed.

"Shhh…" a pair of arms enveloped her from behind, disrupting whatever train of thought running through her mind. It was as if time wasn't the only thing he slowed as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, effectively commmencing the second part of his magic.

"You should close your eyes at times like these," he said.

It was the most ancient of arts, consisting mainly of hands and mouth and millions of tiny touches which ultimately culminates into a raging supernova storm. No, make it several storms and one tiny squall.

In retrospect, maybe he should've added soundproofing to the room as well.

* * *

><p>Theo waited as Minako went upstairs to shower. Still naked beneath the sheets, he shifted around in her bed to look at the wall of photos. Since when does saying goodbye turn out to be something so difficult?<p>

He shook his head. No, no more long faces. He should pull himself together, greet Minako with a smile and talk about their experience just now. Yes, that's what he should do. He only wanted good memories with her.

Perhaps if he said that loud enough in his mind, it'll stop him from thinking about tears.

He got up and began to hunt for his clothes. As he put on his shirt, he noticed something which made him pause.

He was beginning to fade.

There's no mistaking it: he held up a hand and saw the faint outlines of the room through his fingers. Performing magic must've drained his existence at a much faster rate than he would've liked. How long has it been? The clock now said 10pm, but he was sure he'd stretched time to a whole day at least. Tch, clearly Time wasn't fooled by creatures such as him.

He quickly pulled on his gloves, and arranged his facial expression into a suitable happy mode. _Good memories, _he reminded himself as the door opened and in walked Minako, dripping wet and clad in only a towel.

* * *

><p>They had to pass the gauntlet of Minako's dorm mates, but she didn't care. What's done is done, and she was prepared to accept whatever consequences which came afterwards. The only thing that mattered now was to stay with Theo for as long as she possibly could.<p>

So she pulled him past a gaping Mitsuru in the hallway and a glaring Aigis who was sitting at the second floor lounge with Yukari and Fuuka (who were too preoccupied with gossiping to notice them).

Downstairs wasn't any different. Junpei clattered out from the kitchen, almost crashing against them.

"Whoah, sorry!" he automatically said, before stopping short and staring at them.

The rest of the boys were seated at the tv area, and they too presented a completely different palette of reactions. Ken was merely curious, Shinjiro couldn't be bothered, but Akihiko's expression was a mixture of disbelief and jealousy.

Nobody stopped them, however. They made their way outside quietly, and as they took the monorail to Paulownia Mall, Minako remembered that it was one ride that she never wanted to end. They held hands throughout the whole journey and talked about inconsequential things. They kissed outside the Velvet Room entrance and she watched him go. It was only when she heard the soft click of the door closing after him that Minako realized with absolute finality.

That really was their last goodbye.

She made her way back to the dorm, and Junpei greeted her with eyes shining with curiosity.

"Dude, did I think what happened _really_ happened?" he asked, following her upstairs.

"Yes."

"Whoa, for _real?_ So, um…how was it?"

"Theo and I have broken up," she monotonously said, before slamming her room door shut in his face.

She sighed in the silence and spun around. No less than an hour ago Theo was right there in her bed…

She scanned the place which was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. She wished that there was something…anything to indicate that he had really been there. Some tangible proof that he wasn't merely a ghost passing through her life.

That was when she noticed her favourite yukata photograph missing from the wall collage.

* * *

><p>AN2: Poor Akihiko. He can't seem to catch a break, can he? He's a really stand-up guy (a bit on the serious-but-dull side, though) and he's almost always part of my Tartarus and Shadow grinding team, yet I can't seem to do something nice for him...? Ugh...lemme think of something...<p> 


	13. How To Survive A Train Wreck

**SMT Persona series and all its known characters belong to Atlus.**

**AN: Yezzaa...finally Akihiko gets some play in the next 2 chapters :) I googled for a list of angsty female singers and slapped them onto this fic. I should've searched for Japanese singers, but I'm more familiar with these people's works. Sorry if my writing get sad towards the end. I'm a huge fan of dark comedy, but trying to come up with silly things about Minako's death seemed just...wrong. **

* * *

><p>It's been a week, and Minako carried on as if nothing major had happened. She did receive a small chiding from Mitsuru regarding Theo coming over, but she knew the senior merely did it out of sense of duty. There were rules about these things, of course…yet loosely implemented. The Kirijo heiress knew they were all adult enough to be responsible for their own actions.<p>

News of Minako's breakup naturally spread to the rest of the SEES, and it wasn't long before the girls flocked around her offering condolences and comfort; but she laughingly brushed them off and insisted that she's fine.

None was more skeptical to this other than Junpei. He'd watched her like an overprotective mother hen, waiting for the telltale signs of post-breakup mania.

Usually it'd start with a gross haircut, followed by the ritualistic defacing of paraphanelia given by the ex (mangled teddybears crucifed on the front gate, anyone?); then a period of angst where the girl would stomp around and declare a universal war against men before running off and planning the ultimate destruction of that _one_ dude, that one Abomination of Cain unfortunate enough to be born to break her little heart.

Huh, why do girls tend to take these things too seriously?

But, she went through her daily life wearing her usual sunny demeanor and kicked serious Shadow butt at night in Tartarus (with far more gusto than necessary, but maybe that's just Junpei's imagination). He even noted that she'd been buying more stuff from that ridiculous Tanaka tv shopping show. How that guy managed to get his hands on stuff like Beserker's Seal beats the hell out of him. It's not like normal people would find it of any use.

Junpei decided he had enough of standing in the sidelines. Being the best friend that he was, he banged against her door one Sunday morning and demanded to see her mp3 player.

"What for?" she asked, but handed it over anyway.

He snatched it and began to scan through her recent playlist.

"Hm, Alanis Morrisette, yes," he said grimly, "Pink, Paramore, Fiona Apple and…hah, Avril Lavigne. The emo chick of all emo chicks. Y'know, if there's anyone who could write a national anthem for testicles-bashing so well, it'd be these people. Face it, Minako…you're hurting over Theo but you won't show it. The mp3 playlist never lies! I should rename this _Stuff I Listen to When My Smarmy BF Dumps Me._ Now, where's that setting…?"

"Why are you getting all worked up over this?" Minako laughed, trying to take back her player but Junpei held it out of reach with a growl.

"Why d'you think?" he shot back. "You think you're fooling everyone, but not me. So maybe you're not like Yuka-tan who'd prank call her ex's mom and pretend that she got STD from the sweet old lady's unsuspecting son-"

"Yukari would never do that!"

Junpei stopped to reconsider. "Okay, she wouldn't," he conceded. "But she'd at least consider the possibility of hexing him with her Evil Eye Beam Shot. God knows I've been subject to that for the whole of last year. No wonder I haven't been on a winning streak lately!" His face took on a hunted look. "I'm telling you: that woman's out to ruin me. This should be a damned conspiracy all by itself!"

"Junpei," Minako said, grabbing hold of his arms. "You're sweet, and I love you. I appreciate your concern, really…but I'm fine! Look, we've got bigger things to worry about right now, so I'm not about to let something stupid like a _breakup_ to distract me."

Junpei gaped at her. "Would you listen to what she says?" he asked the room in general. "I know we've got bigger problems, but if you ignore the smaller ones, you won't be able to deal with the bigger ones. Trust me: I _know_ these things. Secondly, I wouldn't exactly say breaking up's a small thing. What you had with Theo wasn't just some stupid schoolgirl fling!"

"And how'd _you_ know that? You've been secretly reading my _Cosmopolitan_ issues again, haven't you?"

"What? _Hell, no! _Are you trying to take away the dignity of my manhood, Minako?"

She laughed. "I didn't know you _had _any."

"Aw, shucks…_thanks_ a lot, buddy. I now know where to go whenever I need a moral booster. Did you just join Yuka-tan's League of Extraordinary Bitchiness? Do you knit voodoo doll lookalikes of me, then pierce it with needles so I trip out of bed and swallow my own toes?"

"We're working on getting you to drown while shaving, but if you prefer your way, then we'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Please, woman," Junpei shuddered. "It's bad enough she's got Aigis and Fuuka to join the Dark Side, but not you as well. I've got enough shite as it is, dealing with her Crazy Teen Axe Murderer moods."

"Y'know Junpei," Minako said with a smile and her head cocked thoughtfully sideways. "No disrespect to Chidori…but since you _love_ Yukari so much, why don't you two get married?"

Junpei didn't bat an eyelid. "And have her castrate me during our wedding night? No thanks, I'd rather take my chances with Chidori, thank you very much."

"Junpei. My main man of all main men," Minako solemnly said as she placed both hands on his shoulders. "I'm fine, _really_. That thing with Theo…was just a _thing. _Nothing more. You really shouldn't worry about this. I got it all under control."

Junpei looked at her skeptically. "Really?"

"Really," she insisted. "I'm ok."

* * *

><p>Junpei was a newly appointed starfleet commander. He's got a badass Alien Blaster Plasma T-890 Unit, and he's not afraid to use it.<p>

"See, you keep flanking 'em from the side and _pow!_ It's total annihilation time!" he said, hands motioning towards the frozen tv screen as he planned out maneouvers with seasoned military ease.

"This is stupid. I keep messing up the combos!" said Ken, fingers crouching over the PS3 controller like a frightened spider.

"It's all about hand-eye coordination, bro. There! I've finally got him on his back! Booyah! _Pound the O button like the blazes!"_

Junpei was teaching Ken the finer points of being a modern gentleman, which was appreciating the true beauty of the PS3. It was extremely rare for them to bond over anything, so when they did, it was fortunately over something Junpei was good at.

"_Kill! Kill!"_

"Junpei-san, do that slash thing!"

"No, I think I'll let him feel the wrong end of my _triple megadeath combo attack! Hah!" _

Their screams attracted Akihiko's attention, and the senior had casually ambled over, standing at the open doorway as he chuckled at their efforts of subduing the 5th level sub-boss.

He suddenly heard the soft padding of footsteps and felt a brief rush of warmth as Minako joined him. She flashed him a smile, but it was more dour than usual. He frowned slightly at this. He knew that expression far too well, having spent countless hours secretly studying her features and facial quirks that he was practically an Honours graduate in Minakoism.

Sure, he did feel like a stalker at times…for he had consciously doubled his efforts in trying to get close to her ever since he found out that Theo had left her. But no one can blame him for trying, since he wasn't fast enough the first time around. He may be the school's unrivalled boxing champion, but when it came to capturing the girl of his dreams, he was about as clumsy as Junpei's pickup lines.

With a resigned sigh, she pushed herself off the doorframe and began to make her way down the hall. Akihiko's legs moved quicker than his brain, for they propelled him after her so fast that he almost caused a car crash in the middle of the corridor.

"You wanted to talk to Junpei?" he asked.

She stopped and turned towards him. "Hm, yes. But he's busy, so…"

She'd refused to look at him directly, giving him a precious opportunity to observe her face. The sudden surge of adreneline had forced the senior to be more perceptive than usual. He noted the smudged mascara beneath her eyes and the distinct tint of redness on her nose. When she spoke, there was a strange watery quality to her voice.

She had been crying.

"You know you can talk to me too," he said gently. "About anything."

That was when her babydoll gaze shifted towards him, somewhat surprised. Forget about faces that could launch a thousand ships; hers alone was enough to get him to wade through a sea of Shadows and deliver KO after KO without breaking a sweat.

"I didn't want to bother you," she said. "We're all worried about…you-know-what, so I thought that it'd only be selfish of me if I said anything."

"Since when sharing problems with someone else a selfish thing?" Akihiko countered with far more force than he intended. He realized his mistake and wound down his tone several notches. "C'mon, let's go outside and talk. We'll bring Koromaru along. He needs the exercise anyway."

Much to his relief, she nodded and went to get her coat. They went to Koromaru's favourite place: the Naganaki Shrine and let him run around by himself as they both settled down at the playground.

She began, hesitantly at first, for she wasn't used to sharing her deepest secrets with anyone other than Junpei. In some level, she was glad it wasn't him she was talking to, for she couldn't bear the smug look he'd give upon her admission that yes, she was still hurting over Theo. A whole damned lot.

She lightly skimmed over the subject, thinking that maybe it would be enough; but faced by the patient gaze of the senior and the comfortable feeling of his hands upon hers (she wasn't sure who initiated the contact), she finally broke down.

That was when she uttered the three words that changed the dynamics of their relationship forever:

"I'm not ok!"

It can't be Minako sitting beside him. She was strong, poised, confident, flirty and fun. This broken, trembling apparition was so unlike her. Where has she gone to: his formidable Amazon woman, his closest friend and definitely the first girl he ever really loved?

The quiet tears rolling down her cheeks and splashing onto her lap prompted him into action. Wordlessly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, an action which calmed her down somewhat. She took a deep breath and resumed talking.

It didn't matter what she said at that point. She could tell him the moon was a funny-shaped eggplant and he'd still believe her. What's important was she let out whatever pent-up feelings she had. The tears flowed long after she'd stuttered into silence, and Akihiko's shirt would probably dissolve like paper from all that stuff, yet he still held her. Even when she clutched his arms so hard that it hurt, even when her wails began and she punched him, trying to get away. Yet he still held her fast as if her very life depended on it.

So this is what it's like when you survive a train wreck. What's there left to do other than climb out of the mangled mess and just keep on going? How do you stop the pain? Whether you choose to bear or run away from it, you will still be overwhelmed by the madness. This was the second time Akihiko ever felt helpless. Not even the mighty powers of Caesar could prevent the destruction of her heart.

The playground rang with the sounds of her suffering. As if sensing what Minako was feeling, Koromaru came and burrowed his head onto her lap, ears drooped in sorrow.

Her sobs finally subsided, winding down to intermittent hiccups. She pulled herself away, suddenly embarassed she had made a spectacle out of herself. A SEES team leader should always pull herself together! Why let something stupid like a man to distract her from her true goals?

"Sorry I got snot all over you," she sniffled, giggling a little to ease the tension. "I don't think your fans will like it if they see you like this."

"Who cares about them?" Akihiko said vehemently. "What's important is you. I need to make sure that you're okay."

"I am now, thanks to you. Akihiko senpai, you've been so good to me."

"Akihiko."

"Huh?"

"Spare the honourifics. You know me well enough for us to be totally comfortable with each other."

She smiled, a genuinely sweet smile after the storm. To him it was just like watching sunlight bursting through the clouds. Feeling bold all of a sudden, he reached over and recaptured her hand. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she'd let him. If anything, it made her snuggle closer to him.

They sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Whatever awkwardness she felt in the beginning was now gone. It seemed as if Akihiko had managed to breach whatever remaining walls she had around her. When she suggested that it's about time they got back, she noted that he'd agreed with a heavy dose of reluctance.

Their hands remained joined even as they made their way to the dorm.


	14. Christmas Should Never Be Forgotten

**SMT Persona series and all its known characters belong to Atlus.**

**AN: Minako's Christmas date with Akihiko.**

* * *

><p>The words she had been waiting to hear finally came. Even though it wasn't from the person in her dreams, she was still happy.<p>

"Hey, you doing anything later?"

Perhaps if she listened hard enough, she could hear the strains of _his_ voice inside Akihiko's.

She knew plenty of girls would kill to be in her shoes as she allowed herself to be led outside the classroom by the champion boxer.

They went to Paulownia Mall to enjoy the pretty Christmas lights. Despite the thick layers of her coat, she was still shivering from the cold. Akihiko seemed to notice this, for he made a point to hold her close to him every chance he got. She didn't mind. She quite enjoyed it, actually. The attentions she'd been getting from the senior lately were not only flattering, but also rather sweet.

"Hey, look…even Officer Kurosawa had put on some lights!" he said.

They both stopped to admire the blinking 'Merry Christmas' sign arranged against the police station windows. After a while, Minako allowed her gaze to stray towards the back alley, knowing full well what lay beyond. A deep pang suddenly gripped her. She bit her lower lip hard, trying to stem the maudlin waves threatening to pull her under. _Stop it, _she reminded herself. There's no point in chasing after ghosts.

Akihiko knew she was detached. Junpei had warned him about this, and he was smart enough to listen. The junior, upon learning that he was more or less dating Minako, had confronted him at the school rooftop. Well, confront was too strong a word, but his initial stance said a lot about how he felt about this.

"So…you and Minako, huh?" Junpei bit out.

"What about it?" Akihiko shot back.

"Nothing. I ain't gonna mince my words on this one, senpai. You do realize that you just might be a rebound guy?"

"So what if I am? What's it to you?"

"Minako's a real special girl. So you'd better treat her right."

"I stand to lose in this situation, and yet you're supporting her? What's the point of you talking to me, then?"

"Well, just make sure that you do, aite? Otherwise, it won't matter if you're a champion boxer with a flawless winning streak, for I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Junpei faltered, whatever Dutch courage he possessed skedaddling in the wind as he _finally _took stock of the glaring physical difference between them.

Akihiko was easily half a head taller than him, and tougher and more strappingly built. The _main_ reason the senior never got involved in any after school fights was because no one would dare challenge him. The only real workout Junpei had outside of Tartarus was mashing the buttons of his PS3 controller.

"…Er, bring it to you like a bad Sunday and…and hope to God you won't pull a bloody Mike Tyson on me," he finally said. Noticing the funny look Akihiko gave him, he added: "What, you think my katana skills are just for show? I got moves, baby…and I'd take you down all the way to Chinatown…although I'd rather not."

"Junpei," Akihiko sighed. "Just what kind of muscleheaded dimwit do you take me for? _Of course_ I'm gonna treat her right. I _know _how she felt about Theo, and I'm doing all I can to help her get over him. Don't you think that it's hurtful for me as well? Everytime she spaces off, I know who she's thinking of."

"Oh-er…yeah? Huh, never thought of it that way," Junpei mumbled as he averted his gaze sheepishly.

"Of course you don't, you dolt. Just what kind of a best friend are you? Or are you secretly in love with her or something?"

"_What?_ No freakin' way! Chidori will kill me if she hears that, senpai! Sheesh! Stop using 'Minako' and 'love' in any sentences that involve me."

"Okay. Then how about 'Get the hell outta my sight before I pummel you for sure, Junpei'?"

A playful nudge to his ribs brought Akihiko back to the present.

"Someone's a mile away," Minako said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"C'mon, let's sit down. You must be tired of walking around."

They managed to find a place near the central fountain. Akihiko pulled out a package from his bag and handed it over to Minako.

"I-I've never had to pick out something like this before," he stuttered, blushing as Minako tore the wrapping open to reveal a beautiful music box. She giggled delightedly as she held it to her ear to listen to its soft tinklings.

"Thank you," she said. "This is really wonderful. And here I am with such a lousy gift compared to yours."

"You got something for me as well?" Akihiko asked, surprised.

She nodded, and shyly gave him a box of sugar-frosted cookies, lovingly tied with a red bow.

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed. "Anything made by you is _guaranteed_ to be awesome! Lets eat together."

He broke off a small piece of cookie and fed it to her.

"Good, eh?" he said, watching her close her eyes to fully savour its sweetness. He jumped suddenly when he felt her teeth nip his fingertips.

"Your finger's an added bonus," she said, winking slyly.

"Eh…ah…um…" said the incredibly articulate senior. His cheeks were an adorable shade of pink.

"You must've been busy every year. All those girls, wanting you to take them out for Christmas."

"Huh, no. I've never been out with anyone. Couldn't see the point of it. Christmas was never meaningful enough for me to celebrate. Santa may come for Miki, but not me."

"Well, luckily for you, I've a cute Santarina outfit somewhere in my cupboard. If you want, I can put it on and…"

"H-huh? Er…er…n-no need for that-"

"Aw c'mon, you know you want me to," Minako smiled, leaning towards him teasingly.

Akihiko scooted away from her out of pure embarassment. He tried a desperate attempt to change the subject. "A-anyway, um…about that music box. The salesperson said you could also use it to keep jewelery. I-I was thinking that maybe I could give you something new to put in it every year."

Minako stared. She'd caught the hint of hope in his words. Could it be that…he wanted a future with her?

"D-don't give me that look," he said, blushing a deeper red. "I'm just sayin', that's all."

She surprised him by moving in closer and linking her arm with his. "I can't wait for next year," she smiled. "What are you going to start with? Necklace? Bellybutton ring?"

"Huh? Did you really…?"

"Pierce my bellybutton? Yeah. Did it during summer with Yukari. I'll let you see it someday."

Poor Akihiko. He was turning a similar shade as his vest. She knew she didn't like him as much as he'd want to, yet she still enjoyed teasing him and watching his reaction everytime. His next question, however, caused her smile to fade a bit.

"You wanna come over to my room?"

"Um, Akihiko…it's not that I don't, but…"

"Don't worry. We're not gonna do anything you don't want to."

She bit her lip. "Okay, then."

But she still couldn't resist the chance to torment him as they got up to leave:

"You sure you don't want to see that Santarina outfit?"

* * *

><p>12/2010: Aftermath of Nyx's defeat

The hug she gave him was unrecipocated. She felt his hands working to untangle himself from her as politely as possible.

"Y-you're Arisato-san, right? A junior?" Akihiko asked, a flush blooming on his cheeks from the embarassment of being physically assaulted by a stranger. She wasn't a stranger per se, for they shared the same dorm for some unknown reason. Their only form of interaction was by the occasional 'hello' and nods, although he couldn't help but note a strange feeling as if they had been…more than mere acquaintances.

Minako searched his eyes, looking for a sign that this was all a silly joke. He wasn't the type who'd pull something like this, but hanging out with Junpei long enough does have its demerits.

"Akihiko, this isn't funny," she said, playfully shoving him in the shoulder for good measure.

"I never said it is. Please stop addressing me so casually. School may not be over in two months, but I'm still your senior until then." His stern tone killed whatever feeling of mirth fluttering about inside her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. "Only yesterday we all almost _died_ fighting Nyx and now you want to act as if you have amnesia? How could you?"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, Arisato-san. I'm not interested in taking a picture with you, or sign your underwear, or even go out on a date with you. So quit trying and _stalk somebody else_ who actually gives a damn about your desperate bimbo attitude!"

Akihiko huffed away, leaving a stunned Minako behind.

"They have all forgotten, except for us."

Minako spun around and saw Aigis. The android had clearly witnessed the entire thing.

"None of the SEES members had any recollection whatsoever about the Dark Hour and everything that has to do with it. I have confirmed this with the others. Even Fuuka-san found it strange when I mentioned Tartarus." Aigis bowed her head sadly. "It is only myself and you, Minako-san, who remembered that we fought the biggest threat known to mankind."

"But…why?"

"I do not have an explanation to that. Perhaps it is better that humans forget about Nyx and all the horrors she could bring. You do remember that she can manifest herself again with just a thought, or a wish for death from humans. And perhaps because I am not one, I still retain my memories regarding her and all of the events that brought us to this very moment."

"Then…how come _I_ could remember?" Minako asked, starting to feel distraught.

"As I've said before: I do not know," Aigis said gently. "I am sorry, Minako-san…but perhaps it is better this way."

"You don't believe that, Aigis. I know you don't. You were never good at lying."

"That is true. Again, please forgive me."

Minako said nothing, turning back towards the direction where Akihiko just left.

Just when she thought she could finally accept him as the person she loved, he'd gone and forgotten all about her.

Talk about the cruelest joke of all cruel jokes.

* * *

><p>204/2010: Aftermath of Minako's passing

"God must be cruel indeed," Mitsuko sobbed. "For He had taken not only our son, but you as well. Minako-chan…why must you leave us?"

"Now now, Mitsuko," Bunkichi said, patting his wife's arm comfortingly. "Don't make it difficult for Minako-chan. She won't be able to leave us for sure if you keep on crying like that. She'll be too worried about you ruining your makeup."

"Anata, why must you joke about this things?" Mitsuko scolded her husband. "Can't you see how sad I am right now?"

"I know, I know," the old bookstore owner said in apologetic tones. "But Minako-chan will want to see us smile! She had done so many good things for us. The least we could do is show her that we are happy!"

Akihiko soberly watched this exchange from afar. He had no idea who they were, but he and the rest of the SEES had scoured for Minako's list of friends and invited them especially for her memorial service held at the dorm. They could've easily had it done at the school, but they all agreed that if Minako were to be remembered, it should be at a place meaningful to all of them. After all, it was on this very date that SEES was formed last year.

The furniture in the lounge had been completely rearranged to make way for the rows of chairs set up for the attendees, while an altar had been set up where the dining table used to be. It was completely covered in flowers and white candles, surrounding a large photograph of Minako placed right at the centre.

During the memorial, Mitsuru had stood in front and gave such a stirring eulogy that it drove everyone to tears. All of Minako's classmates had come to pay their respects. Even Junpei couldn't find any reason to joke about this day.

He was last seen standing before the altar, weeping and mumbling something about Minako being stupid for leaving him behind and him promising that he'd work harder in school for her sake. Akihiko had smiled at that. He knew that Junpei would keep his word.

"Yo," a gruff voice greeted him from behind.

He turned, and saw Shinji. He'd come straight from the hospital despite the doctor's orders for him to stay in bed. Akihiko wasn't surprised at all to see his best friend arriving at the dorm in a wheelchair. Mitsuru must've been responsible for arranging his transportation.

"Stubborn bastard," Akihiko chuckled, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world. You know that."

"Yeah."

"You already said your final goodbyes?" Shinji asked, nodding towards the altar.

"I already did," Akihiko said, meeting his friend's eyes with a steady gaze of his own. "Right before she left."

Shinji shrugged nonchalantly. "Best goodbye there ever is," he said, his tone light. But Akihiko wasn't fooled. Shinji cared about his friends far more than he would ever show. "What's next for you?"

Akihiko took a deep breath, a faraway look on his face as he pondered the question. "I'm joining the police force."

Shinji's eyebrows shot upwards into his shaggy bangs. "Now _that's _news to me."

"Yeah. I thought:_ why not?_ Be a detective or something. I don't think we'll ever hear the last of this whole Shadow business."

"So you wanna be there when the shit hits the fan the most?"

Akihiko chuckled gently. "Heh. You can say that."

"Hm," Shinji grunted, gazing listlessly at the guests. He caught sight of Yukari and Fuuka, seated near the altar and hugging each other as they cried. Aigis stood by with each hand on their shoulders, trying to comfort them. "Are they gonna drown the whole damn place or what?"

"We all miss her, Shinji."

"Why d'you think I'm here, dumbass? It sure as hell ain't to see your luscious face."

"You're really a laugh a minute, aren't you?"

"Pardon me."

They both turned to the intrusion. The tall frame of Theo greeted their sights. He smiled and bowed politely before them.

"You," Shinji bit out. "Finally got the nerve to come, eh?"

"Theo," Akihiko acknowledged, nodding towards him. He took hold of Shinji's wheelchair and pushed him out of the way.

"Thank you," said Theo, and strode towards the altar. For a moment he merely stood there: a ramrod straight figure stark against the sea of flowers and light. His stoic expression cleverly masked the fathomless depths of sorrow swirling within him.

He gazed at the large photograph set against the wooden stand, thinking that it did her no justice. It was a generic Gekkoukan High student photo, thus it captured none of her brilliant facets. He had a far better version, now safely tucked within the confines of his breast pocket.

"Master Minako, I am here," he finally spoke. "You thought that you have seen the last of me, but you were wrong. You must be surprised, I'm sure." A deep chuckle escaped his lips. "Hah, it's not that easy to get rid of me, you know. But I can tell that since my absence in your world, you have found a more suitable, albeit brief replacement to stay by your side. I am glad to know that he had made you happy even during your final moments."

His voice cracked at that point. He was lying and he knew it.

"Surely you're aware that I am beholden to you," he went on. "It was my own decision and mine alone, right from the start. What I said to you that time in your room, I intend to pursue it to the very end. You can see for yourself how stubborn I am." Another small laugh. "Please forgive me for all the troubles I have caused you."

Mitsuru had spared no expense for the service and ordered only the finest roses and lilies to adorn the altar. Their velvet petals glowed prettily in the candlelight, and while Theo was sure Minako would appreciate them, he knew there's only one flower that would truly make her happy.

He bent over and placed a lone white gerbera amongst the collection of wreaths, cards and the occasional stuffed teddybear already accumulated at the base of the photograph. To him, it seemed as if he was making an offering towards an ethereal goddess. All things considered, she was one in his eyes. She was a religion he would gladly follow throughout his entire existence.

He straightened up, and cast a final fleeting glance over the altar. "It's time for me to go," he said to the photo. "I hope to see you again soon, Master Minako."

Akihiko was still talking to Shinji when Theo approached. He looked up as the Velvet Room assistant stopped before him.

"Sanada-san," Theo said, and then offered his hand. Akihiko shook it, feeling his firm grip as he smiled warmly at the former champion boxer. "I am happy to know that you stayed with her to the very end. Although it is my biggest regret that I cannot do the same, I am sure that this is something she would've wanted."

"What she would've wanted was to be alive, you idiot," Shinji growled darkly.

"Shinji," Akihiko chided.

But Theo merely bowed graciously. "Indeed, you are right, Aragaki-san. Forgive my rather…juvenile assumption. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Where are you going?" Akihiko asked as the young assistant turned towards the exit.

Theo paused, weighing his next words. Where indeed? After what seemed like an eternity, he finally replied:

"To fulfill a promise to her."


	15. Epilogue: And Then There's Only One

**SMT Persona series and all its known characters belong to Atlus.**

* * *

><p>"I truly apologize on behalf of my siblings, Master Igor. Had I been more vigilant, none of this would've happened. As the eldest, I shall bear full responsibility towards their actions."<p>

Igor said nothing, sitting back in his chair and watching Margaret over his steepled fingers. The woman flinched not one bit, staring straight at a point somewhere above his left ear as she internally steeled herself for the worst.

"And what of you, Margaret?" Igor finally said. "Are you planning on leaving anytime soon? Chase after that Souji Seta, perhaps?"

"No, master. My place is here. I have no reason to associate myself with that individual any longer. He has done his part, and so have I."

"What about our future guests, then? Can you guarantee that you will never walk the same path your siblings did?"

"Yes, master. My duties are clear to me. I will never abandon it for the sake of my own personal feelings."

"So you think that Elizabeth and Theodore did?"

Margaret hesitated. What was her master really asking? That she'd condemn her own siblings just to gain his trust? He should know better than to force her to make such choices.

Igor seemed to sense her dilemma, for he suddenly chuckled and waved a hand as if to dismiss the question.

"You're smart enough to not answer that," he said, smiling sinisterly. "Who else can they trust to understand their decisions if not their own elder sister? Despite what you said, I believe you were fully aware of their predicament. Am I or am I not correct?"

"But master, surely it was irresponsible-"

"What have I told you about that one law of the universe? There's a reason for everything. Who made that rule? Even I cannot explain that. I am but a slave to my existence. We all are. I may have the means to stop them, but to what end would that bring other than further sadness and destruction? No, there may be something we could gain from this, and only the future could reveal that."

Margaret nodded. "I…understand, master."

"As it were…you did a noble thing, standing by their decisions, but you do realize that it only meant your responsibilities have increased by a tenfold?"

"Yes, master."

"Then I suggest you get to it. So many things to do, so little time. You can start by clearing out Theodore's things. Honestly, I do not understand his fascination for _Hana-Kimi _and goodness knows what other nonsensical items he has over there. Why can't he pick a simpler hobby like bonsai keeping?"

"It is a mystery even to me, master."

"Get to it, then."

Igor lapsed into deep thought as he pondered the possibilities of getting more helpers. A sardonic smile crossed his features as he tried to think of what other mischief they could spring up if he did. Maybe he could try getting an android assistant for a change. That would be fun.

He really had no idea what will happen next. He'd shifted forwards, backwards, up, down, looped and even sideways through time that his travel itinerary would seem very much like Willy Wonka's crazy glass elevator; yet the future seemed uncertain even to him, since there's so many outcomes to begin with.

All he could do for now was sit back and wait for the next guest to arrive. When they do, he will greet them with the same line he'd used a million times over:

"Welcome…to the Velvet Room."

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: I invoke the magic words - Concrits please! Can't thank you guys enough, for taking the time to read and leave reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them :) Now I'm leaving to work on a painting and then move on to Soul Eater verse. I'm itching to get inside Dr. Franken Stein's head and see what I can find there. Bye!<p> 


End file.
